Lily, Harry et Tom
by Benzou
Summary: Et si Lily avait dit oui, qu'elle était devenue mangemort, pour Harry. Que peut on faire par amour?... Première fic sur Fanfiction! Chapitre 9 en cours!
1. Prologue

Auteur : Benzou  
  
Titre : Lily, Harry et Tom  
  
Voici donc ma première fic sur fanfiction.net ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sur pas , sauf ce que je rajouterais plus tard.  
  
Résumé : Si Lily avait rejoint Voldemort, que ce serait-il passé ? Comment aurait grandi Harry ? Et tous les autres. Changements (nombreux) en vue !  
  
Spoilers éventuels par la suite  
  
Prologue  
  
Voldemort poussa lentement la porte en bois. La lumière douce de la salle à manger vint éclairer l'entrée, et le couloir sombre dans lequel il avançait. Il entendit des cris, enfin, des petits gazouillements, et des rires innocents. Une expression de dégoût déforma son visage, quand il entendit encore une fois un bébé rire. Il sortit sa longue baguette de sa manche, avançant sans s'inquiéter d'être silencieux, et arriva devant une autre porte, qu'il ouvrit normalement, comme s'il habitait là.  
  
Lily, James, ravit de vous revoir. Lily, emmène Harry, dit James, se relevant du canapé sur lequel il était assis, sortant lui aussi sa baguette, les lunettes sur le front. Comme c'est touchant James. Je te laisse une chance, reprit Voldemort, droit et fier, serrant machinalement sa baguette entre sa paume. Je ne vous rejoindrais jamais, qu'espériez vous ? Dumbledore va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, nous l'attendons, et vous allez enfin être massacrer !  
  
Voldemort fut pris d'un fou rire, fixant toujours James, son regard sombre et pétillant de cruauté se posant sur lui. Remontant négligemment son bras, il murmura « Doloris », et James s'écroula, crispant sa mâchoire pour résister au sort, alors que de longs frissons parcouraient son dos. Il se redressa, s'appuyant à la table basse près de laquelle il s'était effondrée, et hurla « Stupefix ». Voldemort laissa le sort s'échouer sur lui, comme une comète fine et dorée, sans être aucunement touché. Il observa la maison quelques instants, puis reposa son regard maintenant inexpressif et glacial sur un James en sueur.  
  
J'ai assez plaisanté, je vais passer à ta femme - il tourna le dos à James. J'allais oublier, reprit-il, se retournant rapidement, « Adava Kedavra ».  
  
Lily tenait Harry dans ses bras, son corps chaud de bébé, emmailloté dans une couverture blanche et propre était un spectacle attendrissant. / Non, elle ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner, il était tout pour elle, avec James. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais e résoudre à rejoindre les rangs du Lord Noir, d'accepter toutes ces atrocités, ces crimes, pour la simple survie de son fils. Harry, James. Il était mort maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais les aider. c'était à elle de prendre les décisions, pour une fois, et Harry, qui était si fragile, avait besoin d 'elle, comme elle avait eu besoin de James, autrefois. Maintenant, elle savait, elle serait une Evans, et les Evans n'abandonne jamais leurs enfants. Quoi qu'il arrive.  
  
Voldemort entra dans la chambre, fixa longuement Lily, contemplant son visage d'ange, et lui sourit : Et toi, et ton fils, que ferez vous donc ? Veux tu toi aussi mourir, être la dernière Evans digne de ce nom dans le monde sorcier ? Non, Harry. James ? Poses tu encore la question Lily, que vas tu faire alors ? redemanda-t-il, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je viens, si tu laisses Harry vivant, et que jamais, aucune fois dans ta vie, tu ne lèves la main sur lui. Ben, vous êtes moins sotte que ce que j'aurais cru, Veuve Potter. Il lui tourna le dos, se rendit dans le couloir après avoir poussé le corps de James de son pied, et dit, assez haut pour qu'elle l'entende, la cérémonie aura lieu demain, prépare toi.  
  
Lily attendit que Voldemort sorte de sa maison, puis retourna dans le salon, et s'accroupit à coté du cadavre de James, laissant une unique larme couler sur son visage. Elle serra Harry fort dans ses bras, et chuchotas épuisée, « Ne pleures pas Harry, ne pleures plus jamais ».  
  
Alors, vous avez aimé ? Je continues ? Commentaires, insultes, compliments (, Reviews quoi ! Je sais c'est (très) court, mais ce n'est que le prologue ! 


	2. Chapitre I: Mon père, cet homme

Auteur : Moi : Benzou  
  
Titre : Lily, Harry et Tom  
  
Base : Harry Potter Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, dommage.  
  
Résumé : Lily rejoint Voldemort pour épargner la vie de Harry  
  
Merci à Galaad pour sa review, ça m'a fait très très plaisir ! C  
  
P.s : Désolé dans le prologue pour les dialogue, mais je n'ai pas très bien compris comment on faisait. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer.  
  
P.s : // = pensées du personnages.  
  
P.s.s : Cherche Betalecteur ! Contacter par review.  
  
P.s.s.s : J'attend au moins 5 review, parce que là, c'est un chapitre ! ^^  
  
Je compte faire encore un ou deux chapitre sur l'enfance d'Harry et enchaîner directement avec Poudlard.  
  
Les choses sérieuses commencent :  
  
CHAPITRE I : Mon père, cet homme.  
  
Le lendemain, Lily attendit sagement dans le salon. Elle avait enfilée sa robe de sorcier, bleue clair, et ses longs cheveux lui tombaient bas dans le dos. Elle tenait dans les bras Harry, habillé pour l'occasion avec des vêtements moldus pour bébé. Lily rangea tout le désordre, ce que la veille elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire ; puis elle s'installa dans le canapé, soufflant d'épuisement. / La vie allait être dur, maintenant que James est parti. Non, James est M O R T. Pourquoi n'arrive- je pas à m'en rendre compte, James mort, Harry et moi, seul. / La sonnerie retentit dans toute la maison, et Lily se précipita pour ouvrir la porte, sachant pertinemment que derrière, elle trouverait soit Voldemort, soit Lucius Malefoy, pour peu que le mage noir n'ait pas eu envie de se déplacer lui même.  
  
Non, personne derrière la porte. / Etrange. Qui peut bien faire une plaisanterie aussi ridicule. James adorait les blagues, quand il était jeune, c'est pour ça qu'il était toujours de bonne humeur maintenant. Enfin, avant. / Elle referma cette porte, puis alla s'installer dans le canapé qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de fatigue, et de peine, et elle avait du mal à rester éveiller. Harry dormait, lui, et la respiration calme et paisible qui berçait sa poitrine était rassurante. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de tous les changements qui allaient survenir, ni se rendre compte que James était mort. Il n'avait même pas était surpris de le voir allongé sur le lit, complètement immobile, à cette heure de la journée, alors qu'habituellement, il se rendait travailler dès l'aube. Lily avait tout prévu, elle mettrait Dumbledore au courant, uniquement Dumbledore. Le ministère ne comprendrait pas. D'ailleurs que penseraient les sorciers d'elle ? Elle passerait pour une traître, la maîtresse d u meurtrier de son mari, la maîtresse de celui dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom, elle, la gentille Lily.  
  
Elle vivrait avec Voldemort, elle savait qu'il avait tout prévu. Il élèverait Harry, du moins, elle espérait qu'il se limite à cela. Il deviendrait un autre James, quelqu'un sur qui elle devrait compter, qui à chaque instant, pourrait décider de la tuer, de tuer Harry, ou pire encore. Lily ne se rendait compte de rien, pour l'instant. Elle allait devenir une Mangemort, sans aucune raison. A part Harry. Elle de viendrait une meurtrière, une femme ignoble, détestable, et elle finirait à Azkaban, un jour où l'autre. ET Harry serait alors seul, malgré tout les sacrifices qu'elle aura f ait pour lui. Il ne devra alors que compter sur une personne pire encore que tous ; Voldemort. L'assassin de James.  
  
La cheminée fut soudain illuminée, l'air déchiré par un éclair, et Lily sursauta et bondit hors du fauteuil, Harry aux bras. Elle toussa un peu, à cause de toute la poussière qui avait été déplacée, puis elle s'essuya les yeux, pour sécher les larmes qui y coulaient. Devant elle, Voldemort, en robe de sorcier, d'un noir impeccable, lisse et une cagoule de velours sur la tête, recouvrant son visage hideux dont on voyait néanmoins les yeux ; deux globes étincelant de méchanceté, de cruauté mais aussi, à cet instant, de curiosité.  
  
« Lily » dit Voldemort, en inclinant la tête ironiquement.  
  
« Voldemort, ou plutôt TOM » répondit celle-ci, la voix glaciale, le visage inexpressif et fermé.  
  
« Je vois que vous vous êtes préparée. ce que je fait, et vous, souvenez vous de votre promesse. » continua Lily.  
  
« Une promesse ? Quelle promesse ? Laissez moi chercher, ah oui ! Le jeune garçon. »  
  
« Harry » dit Lily, cinglante.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, je lui réserve un sort tout aussi intéressant que le votre. » poursuivit-il, la voix maintenant plus expressive, à défaut d'être chaleureuse.  
  
« Ou allons nous ? Allez vous me marquer tout de suite ? » demanda Lily, détourant la discussion , un peu inquiète maintenant.  
  
« Suivez moi. » dit Voldemort, se tournant vers la cheminée, lançant un peu de poudre dorée dedans, et énonçant clairement « Lily' present »  
  
Lily rouvrit les yeux, les frottant énergiquement, vérifiant qu'Harry allait bien, puis observa le lieu où ils venaient d'atterrir. la première chose qui la frappa, fut que Voldemort avait tout simplement disparu. Elle était seule, avec son bébé, et elle fut encore plus surprise quand elle vit que c et endroit était tout simplement . exceptionnel. Elle était dans un grand salon, parqué d'acajou, et devant elle, une grande baie vitrée ouverte, le vent soufflant dans les rideaux quasi transparents, sur la mer, ou l'océan, peu importe. Elle s'avança un peu vers la vitre, et trébucha sur une table basse, sûrement très chère, et vit une petite enveloppe posée dessus. Elle lui était destinée, car une écriture fine et oblique avait inscrit sur le dos de l'enveloppe « Pour Lily ». Elle posé Harry sur un fauteuil to ut près, elle s'assit à côté pour li re la lettre. Il n'y avait que deux phrases, écrite également d'une manière très fluide et en italique : « N'essayez pas de comprendre, vous n' y arriveriez pas. La cérémonie à lieu ce soir, soyez prête avec Harry ».  
  
S'en était trop, elle ne se retint plus. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle n'essaya même pas de les réprimer. Le son des vagues arrivait jusqu'ici, et les allées et venues de la mer étaient doux, d'une sonorité calme et tranquille. Lily pleurait, quand Harry fit quelque chose de troublant, il se rapprocha de sa mère, et attrapa son doigt, puis dit timidement « Lily Evans » avant de s'endormir à ses côtés, toujours accroché à son doigt.  
  
Elle parcouru un peu la maison, enfin, la villa. Dehors, le soleil brillait fort, tapait sur la baie vitrée, et le ciel était d'un bleu monochrome, parfaitement paisible. Des mouettes sillonnaient le ciel, et se p osaient en face de la vitre, sur une terrasse énorme. Lily Ouvrit plus grand encore ces fenêtres, laissant un courant d'air frais caresser son corps, et rafraîchir encore les lieux. Elle sortit du salon, et arriva dans une cuisine , là elle trouva deux elfes de maison en train de s'affairer, et ne put s'empêcher de leur poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.  
  
« S'il vous plait » dit-elle timide.  
  
« Madame Evans est déjà là ! madame Evans est déjà là » hurla l'un, à l'autre qui avait a tête dans une sorte de marmite.  
  
« Je ne voulait pas vous déranger » reprit Lily, un peu inquiétée par l'attitude excessive des elfes, bien qu'elle aurait du y être habituée.  
  
« Non, madame, nous sommes désolé de vous déranger, vous n'auriez pas du nous voir. Le maître va être mécontent, le maître va être mécontent » dirent-ils en ch?ur.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure. Calmez vous voyons, j'expliquerais tout au maître » répondit Lily, se voulant rassurante.  
  
« Dans ce cas, nous sommes à votre service, Madame Evans » continuèrent- ils, inclinant la tête, le front presque collé au sol.  
  
« Relevez vous voyons ! Je voudrais juste savoir quelque chose. Ou sommes nous ? » demanda Lily, fixant attentivement les visages des deux petites créatures.  
  
« Côte Sud de l'Angleterre, M'dame. », toujours en ch?ur.  
  
« Qui vit ici ? » continua elle, voulant en savoir plus que ces vagues indications.  
  
« Voyons madame, je ne pensais pas que vous nous demanderiez cela. C'est le maître, bien sur ! »  
  
« Quel maître ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que Voldemort habite. »  
  
« Mais si ma dame ! Mais évitez de prononcer son nom ! Il vaut mieux ! Les murs ont des oreilles, on dit chez les moldus. »  
  
L'après midi passa rapidement, et quand la soirée vint, assombrissant la plage, épargnant les vagues langoureuses, Lily jouait avec Harry, réveillé à nouveau, sur le sol. Il était assez dodu, et les traits de son père ressortaient déjà de cette frimousse toute douce. Il riait aux éclats, répondant aux chatouilles que sa mère appliquait sur ses hantes, alors que la lune s'élevait dans le ciel, une lune pleine. Harry se redressa, puis retomba sur les fesses, pleurant quelques secondes, puis sa mère recommençant les chatouilles, riant encore plus fort qu'avant. / Comment puis-je rire dans de tels moments, pensait Lily, alors que James. Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à me rendre compte de ce qui se passe ? d'ailleurs , que se passe t-il réellement. James est mort, je suis en fuite, et à l' heure actuelle , le monde sorcier doit découvrir avec tristesse dans les journaux que James a été assassiné. Il faut que je contacte Dumbledore, mais c'est trop dangereux, et je ne sais même pas ce que Tom, non, Voldemort attend de moi. Que je devienne mangemort. Mais à part ça ? Qu'espère-t-il de moi, et de Harry ./  
  
Voldemort arriva tout aussi mystérieusement qu'il s'était évaporé quelques heures plus tôt. Sans un mot, il prit Lily par la main, et ils transplantèrent immédiatement dans un lieu bien moins plaisant que la charmante villa plagiaire. Elle ne bougea pas du lie u ou elle se trouvait, et attendit que l'endroit fut mieux éclairé, pour qu'elle voit un peu ou elle était arrivée.  
  
Les mangemorts rentrèrent un par un, elle put uniquement saisir leurs silhouettes, sans voir aucun des visages présents. Elle se trouvait au centre d'un cercle tracée en rouge, sombre. Cela devait sûrement être du sang. Une odeur d'encens et d'humidité flottait dans ce qui semblait être une caverne, et elle serra encore plus fort Harry dans ses bras, alors qu'il commençait à gémir.  
  
« Lily Evans, souhaites tu me rejoindre à présent »  
  
Lily acquiesça, la voix de Vodlemort était changée, plus officieuse, mais toute aussi froide.  
  
Le rituel commença, étrange, inhabituel. Pourquoi ne lui apposait-il pas la marque, comme il l'aurait fait pour tous les autres de ces disciples.  
  
« Le sang, la mort. Lily Evans, fille de sorcier, héritière par le sang »  
  
Les mangemorts répétèrent cette phrase, d'une vois unique et forte.  
  
« Le sang coule, mort, souffrance, cris »  
  
« Pleurs, larmes, lumière invisible, sombre »  
  
« Moi Voldemort, vivant, par le sang, la mort »  
  
Les mangemorts continuèrent en ch?ur.  
  
« te choisis Lily, comme femme, mère de ma lignée, héritière de mon sang »  
  
Voldemort sortit sa baguette, prononça quelques mots, et un éclair noir fulgurant traversa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Le corps de Lily fut soulevé dans les airs, et flotta quelques instants, tournant. Elle était maintenant évanouie, mais serrait toujours Harry fermement dans ses bras. Un halo pourpre l'entoura, puis elle retomba sur le sol, une marque de la même couleur, identique à part cela en tout point avec celle des autres mangemorts, sur le bras.  
  
Voldemort s'avança, saisit Harry, se trancha une veine du poignet et dit de même avec l'enfant qui hurlait comme jamais. Il colla son poignet ensanglanté à celui du nourisson, puis entama un autre rituel.  
  
« Harry Potter, je te donne mon sang, te prend le tien. »  
  
Harry s'évanouit à son tour tandis que Voldemort leva sa baguette pour faire flotter son corps dans les airs.  
  
« Tu es mon fils, car mon sang coule dans tes veines. Sang , mort, pleurs et souffrance font un. Tu es mon fils, je suis ton père. Je te donne mon sang et prend le tien »  
  
Voldemort s'approcha, leva sa baguette, un filet doré en sortit lentement pour toucher Harry.  
  
« Harry, ton père n'est plus, en tes veines, son sang s'épuise. Je te donne le mien, je te donne la vie et fais de toi maintenant mon héritier »  
  
Le filet doré enveloppa Harry, qui se reposa sur la sol dur et froid. Son visage était changé, plus maigre, cadavérique, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert étincelant, plus que précédemment. Lily reposait à côté de lui, et sa respiration prenait un rythme plus régulier. Harry toucha son bras, un tatouage recouvrait son épaule, un serpent, et un démon, enlacés. Quand Lily rouvrit les yeux, le bébé qui dormait à côté d'elle n'avait plus rien, plus aucun trait, qui puisse lui rappeler un certain James Potter, mai s elle voyait sur son visage, la même détermination, et la même expression qu'affichait Voldemort. Ils étaient maintenant liés au mage noir, par le sang. Et les liens du sangs sont immortels. 


	3. CHAPITRE II : L’enfance d’Harry Voldemor...

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais j'ai envie d'écrire la suite maintenant !^^ Donc je répondrais au review, s'il y en a, dans le chapitre prochain ! Merci quand même aux éventuel reviewers que je n'aurais pas encore lu !  
  
Auteur : Moi : Benzou  
  
Titre : Lily, Harry et Tom  
  
Base : Harry Potter Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, dommage.  
  
Résumé : Lily rejoint Voldemort pour épargner la vie de Harry  
  
P.s : // = pensées du personnages.  
  
P.s.s : Cherche Betalecteur ! Contacter par review.  
  
P.s.s.s : J'attend au TOUJOURS lol 5 review, parce que là, c'est un chapitre ! ^^  
  
CHAPITRE II : L'enfance d'Harry Voldemort  
  
Lily et Harry s'installèrent chez Voldemort. Bien sur, la cohabitation fut difficile au début, mais une sorte d'entente pacifiste s 'installa entre Lily et le mage noir. Lily devint une mangemort, une des plus puissante sorcière que l'Angleterre connaisse à cette époque. Bien sur, jamais elle ne s'attaqua à un moldu, ou même un autre sorcier, auror ou autre, mais elle eu pour but d'aider Voldemort, l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait alors pas encore définir comme son « mari ».  
  
Elle entama avec lui une longue série de recherche, portant sur des sujets divers ; allant du voyage dans le temps à la magie sans baguette. La bibliothèque énorme de sa demeure permit à Lily d'augmenter ses propres connaissances personnelles, et de devenir une des sorcières les plus respectées de ses mangemorts. Harry grandit lui aussi, ses traits s'arrimèrent, prirent la même forme que ceux de son « père ». Son nez s'allongea, fin et droit, ses yeux devinrent perçants, prirent une teinte d'un vert éclatant. Ses lèvres minces s'étirèrent et lorsqu'il atteint sa cinquième année, de longs cheveux noirs, tantôt frisé, tantôt lisse, cascadaient le long de son dos pour atteindre ses hanches. Lily s'occupa de lui de la façon la plus admirable qui soit, et dans la mesure du possible, elle tenta de lui inculquer certaines valeurs. C'est à ce moment là qu'intervint Voldemort.  
  
Il s'était considérablement rapproché du jeune garçon, et un lien plus fort que du simple respect, ou même de la courtoisie, s'était établie entre eux. Harry respectait Voldemort, bien sur, mais sans le considérer véritablement comme son père, il sentait que Voldemort serait toujours pour lui plus qu'un simple parent éloigné ou tuteur. Il pouvait percevoir cette fierté qui animait Voldemort quand il se pliait à ses ordres, quand il effectuait quelque chose de remarquable. Il aimait, de toute façon, satisfaire Voldemort, saisir la brève lueur de confiance qui illuminait ses yeux quand il réussissait, quand il se montrait digne de lui. Il adorait sa mère ; néanmoins, il n'aurait pu se passer des courts, très courts, échanges qu'il entretenait avec le mage noir. Celui ci, d'ailleurs, n'habitait pas avec eux. Durant la deuxième années de Harry, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait avoir l'enfant, ou même Lily, de cette manière. Et quand celle ci devait l'aider dans ses recherches et travaux, ils s'isolaient dans l'immense bibliothèque, ou se rendait dans un repère du Lord. La superbe villa qu'il avait mis à leur disposition leur était donc entièrement réservée, ainsi que la plage qui s'étendait devant. Cependant, il venait souvent rendre visite à Harry, non pour jouer avec lui, c'était chose impossible, mais plutôt pour discuter, lui apprendre certaines choses.  
  
Harry se mit bien vite à haïr les moldus, et une chose étrange survint quand Voldemort lui montra un de ses objets magique. C'était une sorte de bassine à eau, en argent pur, et quand on regardait dedans, on voyait ce que l 'on aurait pu être, le destin qui nous attendait si jamais un petit événement insignifiant n'était pas venu tout chambouler. Il se vit alors misérable, des vêtements trop larges sur le dos, abrité par une famille moldu. Et quand il demanda à son père pourquoi il l'avait obligé regarder une journée entière ce que sa vie serait devenue, celui ci lui répondit que jamais il ne devrait oublier ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Alors Harry répondit qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'oublier ce que Voldemort avait fait pour lui; et tout deux sourirent, affectueusement, bien qu'une expression de satisfaction cruelle apparut quelques instants sur leur visage.  
  
Dumbledore fut le premier au courant. Lily le prévint quelques jours après le rituel. Malheureusement pour elle, et pour lui, celui ci ne comprit pas. Comment avait elle put accepter, elle qu'il avait toujours cru digne de confiance. Elle qui avait fait partie de l'ordre. Dumbledore était sage, mais il n'avait jamais admit que les rapports familiaux puissent être plus important que des principes et des mots en l'air. Il lui dit « adieu », un de ces adieu qu'on dit avec tristesse, déception, et crainte, sans chercher à comprendre. Lily n'avait pas comprit, pourquoi il était si fermé ; peut être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant à protéger. Comme une mère doit le faire du moins.  
  
La gazette des sorcier imprima en première page « Evans trahit le ministère », SorcièreHebdo « Une femme soumise au Lord Noir » et d'autres journaux firent pire encore. On présuma Harry mort, et quand Dumbledore vint au ministère exiger l'arrestation de Lily, qu'il considérait, d'un point de vue maintenant uniquement professionnel, comme une simple mangemort ; on lui répondit, ainsi qu 'aux multiples lettres et beuglantes que reçurent les aurors dans les jours qui suivirent ; « Lily Evans ne s'est pour l'instant rendu responsable du moindre crime ». Ainsi, Lily continua à paraître pour le reste du monde comme l'assassin de son mari, la traître e t l'ennemi ouverte du monde magique.  
  
Lily avait suffisamment d'argent pour vivre une vie entière sans travailler. De toute façon, Voldemort lui fournissait tout, absolument tout, ce dont elle avait besoin. Il en était de même pour Harry, qui grandit dans un luxe et un faste à faire envier n'importe lequel des sorciers richissimes d'Angleterre. Il n'avait pas d'amis. La villa était en effet très éloignée des villes et d'une quelconque résidence de sorcier. Lors de sa sixième année, alors que le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin, Voldemort décida d'offrir à Harry des amis. Les Malefoy, Goyle, et d'autres familles, vinrent , en invité, à « Lily' present ». Harry rencontra alors pour la première d'autres garçons de son âge, dont les parents étaient soumis à son père. Il se lia bien sur d'amitié avec eux, notamment avec le jeune Draco, qui lui semblait bien moins stupide que le reste des invités. Ce jour-ci, sa mère se sentit plutôt mal à l'aise, entourée de tant de ses anciens ennemis, néanmoins, elle surmonta son dégoût, et conversa longuement avec Narcissa, seule femme lucide dans ce groupe de mangemort. Elles se lièrent dès lors d'amitié, et une grande affection, ainsi qu'un profond respect mutuel s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.  
  
Les choses que Voldemort enseignèrent à Harry furent connu de lui seul. D'ailleurs, même à Lily, Voldemort, et Harry, refusèrent d'en parler. En tout cas, les journées de Harry étaient bien remplies, pour un enfant de six ans. Ils passait ses matinées à étudier, travailler en silence, et seul quand le mage noir ne l'encadrait pas, dans la bibliothèque de « Lily's present ». Il dévorait tous les livres, tous les recueils, traités, et histoires qu'il pouvait trouver. Il tomba un jour sur un exemplaire très étrange, une histoire d'un lointaine pays, et notamment, d'une ville inconnue de lui jusqu'alors : Salem. Les pages de ce pavé étaient toutes froissées, déchirées et illisibles par endroits. Néanmoins, il déchiffra le livre, et quelques jours plus tard, quand il l'eut enfin fini, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues rouges, et il reniflait bruyamment. Dès ce jour, son appréhension des moldu se transforma en une sourde colère, une rage contenue, et il n'eut d'autre plaisir dans sa jeunesse que de devenir chaque jour plus puissant, plus fort, afin d'aider son père.  
  
Des gens comme Sirius Blake, Ministre en chef, Remus Lupin, auror de son état et d'autres, inlassablement, pourchassèrent les mangemorts de plus en plus nombreux, et les atrocités du Lord Noir ne faisaient que croître, sans qu'on puisse mettre un jour la main sur lui. Le ministre de la Justice, Fudge, quant à lui, interdisait toujours qu'on touche à Lily, ou même à Harry, tant qu'ils n'auraient clairement été considérés comme dangereux, ou criminels. Les années passèrent, toujours dans une odeur de poussière, près de la mer inlassable et douce pour Harry. Dans la terreur, la lutte, et l'organisation d'ordre d'aurors, de milices de plus en plus nombreuses pour le reste du monde sorcier.  
  
Lily se rapprocha de Voldemort, discernant sous sa cagoule de velours l'homme qu'il était. Détestable bien sur, mais elle ne put, force de le côtoyer, de partager ses rêves, doutes, s'empêcher de s'attacher à lui. D'ailleurs, Harry comprenait mal, pourquoi sa mère était si distante avec Tom, comme il surnommait le mage noir. Car le souvenir de James avait disparu, même dans les abysses de sa mémoires on aurait pu trouver une image du gentille bonhomme qu'avait été son père « biologique ». Il s'avéra qu'Harry avait un physique particulièrement plaisant, les longs cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés de son père de sang aidant. Alors dès sa neuvième année, il fut convenu qu'il épouserait une fille de sang pur dès sa 18ème année, d'une lignée respectable et puissante, bien que parmi ces rares familles, Voldemort lui laissa le droit de choisir qui lui conviendrait.  
  
A dix ans, Harry osa enfin poser à son père une question qui le tenait à c?ur. Lors d'une de ses rares visites, alors qu'il était attelé à son étude d'un sortilège ancien, il releva la tête, animé d'un courage timide, et demanda :  
  
« Irais-je à Poudlard l'année prochaine ? Père ? »  
  
« Oui mon Harry, tu te rendras à Poudlard, j'ai prévu cela pour toi. »  
  
« Qu'attendrez vous de moi une fois là bas ? » continua Harry, intrigué que son père le laisse se rendre près du « vieux fou » si facilement.  
  
« Tu seras le meilleur, cela sera facile bien sur. Mais tu devras nouer des liens avec tes condisciples, tu connais déjà certains de tes futurs camarades d'ailleurs. »  
  
« Et. ? Que devrais je faire , pour VOUS » dit Harry, s'inquiétant de la façon dont il pourrait s'attirer la bienveillance de son père.  
  
« Tu le seras en temps voulu, Harry, en temps voulu. » répondit Voldemort après un temps de réflexion, un large sourire s'étirant sur son visage, laissant deviner une idée bien réjouissante.  
  
Harry se rendit alors, lors de sa onzième année, après un été agréable au chemin de traverse. Avec Lily et Narcissa, Draco et lui s'étaient rendu en Italie, dans une région pleine de lac, et les deux mois s'étaient déroulés dans une vacance calme, festive parfois. Il avait noué des liens d'amitié très forts avec Draco, et s'étaient tous deux trouvés digne de confiance. D'ailleurs, Draco ressemblait à Harry, par certains côtés, et il se trouvait qu'ils partageaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt : Quidditch, mage noire, pouvoir. Malgré le côté très officiel de leur amitié, ils savaient à la fin des ces vacances qu'ils pourraient éternellement compter l'un sur l'autre quoi qu'il advienne.  
  
La venue du quatuor dans le monde magique, et notamment au chemin de traverse fit beaucoup de bruit. Alors que Lily devait supporter, ce qu'elle faisait apparemment avec une facilité déconcertante, les regards haineux des passants, sorciers, et parents venus ici, Harry sentait e poser sur lui des regards intrigués, curieux, craintifs même. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le magasin de baguette (oublié le nom ^^, Olivanders non ?) et le vieux sorcier qui les accueillit se précipita immédiatement vers eux, suspicieux.  
  
« Une baguette pour les deux jeunes hommes je présume ? »  
  
« Oui » répondit simplement Lily, froidement.  
  
« Bien, venez par ici les garçons. nous allons essayer celle ci. »  
  
Il fallut au désagréable personnage plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour trouver une baguette convenable à Draco, et presque deux fois plus de temps pour trouver à Harry la baguette qui lui correspondait. Alors qu'il tendait à Harry la bonne, celui ci sentit un éclair de puissance parcourir son corps, remonter sa colonne vertébrale, et ne put empêcher un petit soupir d'étonnement. Sous les regards intrigués des trois autres personnages, il s'excusa en prétextant un coup de chaud, bien que le vieux vendeur ait compris instantanément de quoi il s'agissait. cette journée aurait pu se terminer assez agréablement si le vieux bonhomme n'avait pas pu réprimer un « Fais en meilleur usage que ton père » alors qu'ils franchissaient le palier du magasin. Alors Harry sentit en lui bouillonner sa colère, et saisit impulsivement l'étui à baguette que sa mère avait ranger. Il se retourna, ouvrant la boîte, mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer les moindres mots, sa mère le gifla violemment et lui arracha la baguette des mains.  
  
« Je te croyais moins stupide, Harry »  
  
« Mais ! enfin, il a insul. »  
  
« Oui, mais nous sommes surveillés ici, veux tu nous envoyer à Azkaban ? » puis se retournant vers Narcissa « Venez Narcissa, vous n'avez qu'à passer la soirée à la maison avec Draco, je suis sur que nous allons nous amuser. »  
  
Tous les quatre arrivèrent à Lily's present et tandis qu'ils installaient les affaires de Draco et Narcissa, à des kilomètres de là, dans un château immense :  
  
« Albus, il semblerait que le fils Voldemort vienne tout de même dans notre école cette année » dit une femme, assez vieille, au visage transpirant la discipline. « Je sais Minerva, je sais. Cela m'inquiète d'ailleurs. » répondit le vieux sorcier, tripotant machinalement sa longue barbe blanche.  
  
« Que devrons nous faire avec lui ? Le livrer ? Comment réagirons les autres enfants quand ils verront le fils de celui qui a assassiné leurs parents, frères, s?urs ? continua Minerva.  
  
« Nous verrons, nous verrons Minerva, d'ici là, préparons le château , car le jeune Voldemort, qu'il soit ou non maléfique lui aussi, sera jusqu'à preuve du contraire traité comme n'importe lequel de nos étudiants. Quoi qu'il arrive » acheva Albus, fixant le phénix majestueux qui dormait à ses côtés.  
  
A suivre  
  
Alors, vous avez aimé ? je continue ou pas ? reviews ! ! ! ! ! !^^  
  
Je fais plus long la prochaine fois, je voulais pas trop m'attarder sur ces points la. 


	4. Chapitre III: Quatuor, cris et chuchotem...

Je sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, et oui, déjà le chapitre III ! Plus long que les précédents en plus !  
  
(Grands) remerciements encore à céline, pour ses compliments ^^, ainsi qu'à Cynore pour sa review du chapitre II, vraiment ça me fait très plaisir !  
  
Auteur : Toujours moi ! Benzou donc !  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Bien sur, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je suis le premier à le regretter ! Lol !  
  
Je vous signale que je recherche toujours un betalecteur, ainsi que quelqu'un pour m'expliquer comment insérer des dialogues avec les tirets, les « . » deviennent un peu lourds, et comme il va y a voir du dialogue prochainement.  
  
Donc bonne lecture à tous, merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent !  
  
Attention : Ca commence par un POV de Lily assez long ^^ mais va y avoir du changement à Poudlard cette année ! Je vous prépare 2 surprises !  
  
Chapitre 3 : Quatuor, cris et chuchotements.  
  
Harry et Draco se rendirent à la gare. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et il chauffait le sol pavé qui longeait les arrêts. Une foule noire, compacte, s'agitait, bougeait dans tous les sens, et un brouhaha assourdissant s'élevait de la voie. Lily accompagnait les deux enfants, car Narcissa n'avait pas put les accompagner, prise d'une crise de fatigue assommante qui lui rendait les journées d'automne difficiles.  
  
Lily regarda son fils. Qu'il avait grandi, tant de temps avait passé. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, essaya courageusement de visionner tous les évènements qui l'avaient conduit à ce jour. La mort de James. Cet homme courageux, honnête, et si gentil ; ce brun qu'elle avait aimé durant de longues années, avec qui elle avait partagé des moments d'une complicité rare, et les sentiments profonds qu'elle éprouvait pour lui commençait seulement à s'éteindre, comme il était mort, elle se rendait cet été soudainement compte de ce que sa vie avait été. James. Comment avait elle put y prêter si peu attention, pourquoi n'avait elle eut pas son courage ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas dit non, protégé Harry, au lieu de se vendre, de s'offrir ainsi à Voldemort ?  
  
Harry sourit à Lily, voyant sur son visage une certaine lassitude, ou une fatigue inquiétante. Lily lui rendit son sourire, songeant à ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour Harry. Elle lui avait donné sa vie, son entière attention, la moindre parcelle d'amour, de bonté qui emplissait son c?ur lui était retransmise, et pourtant, malgré l'attention et l'affection énorme qu'elle lui portait, Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il était maintenant trop tard, elle avait abandonnée James, et Harry l'abandonnait à son tour, comme une punition, une destinée cruelle qui s'acharnait sur elle. Bien sur, Harry l'aimait, mais pas autant, pas de la façon, ni avec la même intensité que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, ou du moins de ce qu'elle espérait.  
  
Elle repensa ensuite à Voldemort, le mystérieux Mage Noir. Elle lui avait tout pardonné, ses crimes, ses atrocités et les horreurs qu'il commettait quotidiennement. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur tout, absolument tout, pour Harry. Il avait tenu sa promesse finalement, il avait respecté les termes du contrat. Elle rentrait à son service, le laissait la désirer, la parcourir d'un regard brûlant, provocateur. De son côté, il avait été suffisamment habile, il n'avait jamais rien tenté ; cela n'aurait abouti à rien. Mai s il espérait qu'un jour, il la posséderait, et qu'elle re connaisse enfin, qu'irrémédiablement, elle lui était liée. Comme il avait charmé Harry, elle savait qu'il la contrôlerait un jour. Qu'il maîtriserait chacun de ses geste, prévoirait chacun de ces mouvements, comprendrait à l'instant quelles pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Néanmoins, le temps qui lui restait, elle devrait l'utiliser de la meilleure façon qui soit, pour Harry d'abord, puis pour elle s'il en restait encore.  
  
Harry discutait avec Draco, et quand sa mère sortit de sa rêverie, et qu'elle le fixa longuement du regard, il comprit qu'il était temps. De toute façon, il était prêt à affronter Poudlard.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
« Harry »  
  
« Père »  
  
« Tu iras à Poudlard dans quelques semaines, selon tes souhaits, ainsi que les mi ens, et tu devras faire attention à plusieurs choses » Harry leva la tête, aussitôt attentif et concentré.  
  
« Père ? »  
  
« Dumbledore est encore très puissant, et il te surveillera. Il faudra que tu fasses attention à lui. De plus, Minerva lui est entièrement dévouée, et elle est elle aussi une sorcière bine puissante, quoi qu'elle cache fort habilement son jeu »  
  
« Vous voulez me prévenir d'un éventuel. complot ? » demanda Harry, pas très sur de ses mots, et dévisageant son père, tentant d'apercevoir son visage, masqué par sa rituelle cagoule noire.  
  
« Non, pas un complot, mais prend garde à toi. Tu ne devras faire confiance à personne, absolument personne. Tu n'as pas d'ami, à part moi, et peut être le jeune Malefoy. M ais tu ne devras parler à personne de moi, ou même de ce que je t'ai appris. »  
  
« Bien père, je ferais ce qui vous semble prudent » dit Harry, réconfortant du regard le trou noir qui servait de visage à son paternel.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Harry prit la main de sa mère, et celle ci l'observant affectueusement, s'abaissa à son niveau et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
Arrivée devant un mur, leurs valises, bagages, chouettes prêtes, ils se regardèrent, et Harry dit : « Tu passes premier. Je te suis »  
  
Draco poussa son chariot, et rentra magiquement dans le mur. Lily passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, et lui chuchota après qu'il l'ait embrassé :  
  
« Tom et moi te prépareront une surprise, ainsi qu'au reste du monde magique. » elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, lui fit un signe de la main et voyant son regard curieux et faussement naïf, continua, un sourire au lèvre :  
  
« Non, tu ne sauras rien aujourd'hui, mais nous no us reverrons bientôt, mon fils. »  
  
Harry arriva sur un quai presque désert, et il aperçut aussitôt Draco qui faisait les cent pas.  
  
« Dépêches toi, ils sont presque tous rentrés » « J'arrive, aide moi, mes valises tombent ! »  
  
Après le voyage (désolé, mais ça m'ennuie de décrire ça ! ^^)  
  
Harry et Draco arrivèrent devant le château énorme, gigantesque plutôt, devant lequel se dressait le géant hideux qui les avaient amenés jusqu'ici. Dès cet instant, Harry fut pris d'une haine violente contre ce lieu, il ne pouvait supporter tous ces enfants stupides, émerveillés par le luxe apparent des lieux. Il ne comprenait pas, étaient-ils tous des gamins braillards sans aucune trace d'intelligence ?  
  
« Les premières années par ici » cria la voix aigu de la directrice des Gryffondor.  
  
Harry se retourna vers Draco, qui regardait la vielle femme avec un mépris perceptible.  
  
« J'espère qu'elle nous laissera tranquilles. » « Moi aussi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, mon père pourras toujours la faire renvoyer, cette vieille prétentieuse. »  
  
Ils suivirent le groupe de bambins , et Harry remarqua immédiatement la touffe rousse ridicule du nouveau Weasley. Une jeune fille brune le suivait, et elle semblait légèrement plus intelligente que la masse d'idiots qui l'entourait. Ce qui acheva Harry, ce fut les exclamations naïves qu'ils poussèrent à la vue de la grande salle. N'avait-ils jamais vu autre chose ? En tout cas, il préférait Lily's present, bien plus calme et simple.  
  
Avec Draco, il se mit derrière le groupe de première année, leurs noms viendraient après tous les autres, surtout le sien. La Gryffondore était au milieu de la pièce, et le plafond écrasant et pesant n'était pas pour la rendre plus agréable à l'?il. Elle prit un air solennelle, adopta une posture droite, dure et disciplinée, et commença à parcourir la liste des noms. Elle releva le visage, sourit à Hagrid qui s'était adossé près d'elle, puis commença son habituel discours d'accueil.  
  
« Le directeur vous présentera les règles de cet établissement plus tard, alors en attendant, je vous propose de vous répartir dans vos maisons respectives. Comme vous le savez tous, du moins, je l'espère, Poudlard est divisée en quatre maisons, Serpentard, Poustoufle, Serdaigle, et Gryffondor, dont je suis la directrice. Alors je vous propose de commencer tout de suite les enfants, afin que vous soyez installé assez rapidement. »  
  
Chang. Le nom résonna bruyamment dans la salle, et une jeune chinoise alla s'installer. Elle fixa, apeurée, McGonagall (ca s'écrit bien comme ca ?^^), qui lui fit un bref sourire attendri. Le choixpeaux dit tout haut alors « Serdaigle, et une multitude d'applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle  
  
Finigan, hurla le Choixpeau. Un jeune rouquin sortit du lot, et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret , sous le regard de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Son visage prit une teinte plus rouge encore, et quand le chapeau cria Gryffondor, il se précipita tout sourire vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.  
  
D'autres noms suivirent, et Harry fut bientôt énervé par la lenteur de la cérémonie. Son intérêt, par contre, augmenta, quand le nom de Malefoy résonna dans l'énorme pièce. Son ami adopta son air « hautain et supérieur » et s'assit sur le tabouret, et alors que le Choixpeau touchait à peine ses cheveux lissés, le cri de Serpentard retentit, cinglant, comme un avertissement. Harry lui sourit, et lui fit un clin d'?il discret.  
  
Puis vint le nom de Harry Voldemort Evans. Un silence glacial s'installa, les airs effrayés de tous les autres élèves se changèrent tantôt en dégoût, pour la majorité d'entre eux, tantôt en admiration et respect, pour les Serpentard. Harry jeta un regard noir à la foule assise et silencieuse, puis s'assit négligemment, impatient aussi, sur le tabouret.  
  
« Ainsi donc on me présente le jeune Voldemort. Intéressant. Serpentard ? tue s très courageux aussi, Gryffondor ? Je vois aussi une envie de savoir, une source de connaissance ? Serdaigle ? »  
  
Des chuchotements énervés parcoururent la foule, les professeurs gardèrent leur calme, bien que quelques un d'entre eux affichent une intense expression de haine, ou de déception.  
  
« Tue s fort, très ambitieux, mais aussi loyal à une personne qui t'es chère. Tu as soif d'amitié , mais le pouvoir t'attire tout autant »  
  
Harry gigota quelques instants, puis s'énervant quant à la lenteur du choix, dit tout haut pour que l'objet magique l'entende :  
  
« Vas tu te décider stupide Chapeau ! »  
  
« Bien, je ne puis choisir, et ta réaction me laisse sans voix . Ou voudrais tu aller ? »  
  
« Nulle part, je veux juste être réparti »  
  
« Bien. Bien. » Le choipeaux ouvrit la bouche grand, et hurla comme jamais  
  
« Harry Voldemort Evans n'ira dans aucune maison de Poudlard, il ira dans la maison qui lui semble la plus apte à l'accueillir ! »  
  
Minerva se leva comme une furie, et se précipita vers harry, se plantant face au Choixpeau :  
  
« Chaque élève de Poudlard doit être réparti ! cela est impossible, choisissez une maison pour ce jeune homme !  
  
Le choixpeau répéta, sourd à la colère de la vieille directrice :  
  
« Harry Voldemort Evans n'ira dans aucune maison de Poudlard, il ira dans la maison qui lui semble la plus apte à l'accueillir ! »  
  
« Mais , ce n'est pas possible, chaque élève. »  
  
« Arrêtez Madame, j'en ai assez, j'irais à Serpentard » dit Harry, parfaitement déterminé, une expression glaciale sur le visage, se levant déjà pour rejoindre la table de Draco, applaudi et sifflé par ses nouveaux compagnons.  
  
La soirée fut tout chamboulée par cet événement exceptionnel, inédit dans les annales de Poudlard. Harry et Draco furent triomphalement accueillis à la table des Serpentard, et on félicita Harry pour sa manière polie et cinglante de couper à la sous-directrice la parole. Harry, lui, se sentait plutôt mal, une drôle d'impression l'empêchait de profiter de la soirée, une peur, une crainte sourde et secrète qui le rongeait de l'intérieur sans qu'il sache pourquoi.  
  
Il ne participa pas aux éclats de rire, aux discussions joyeuses et amicales qu'entretenaient les Serpentards, car son directeur de maison l'inquiétait, ou plutôt le mettait mal à l'aise. Severus Snape était de ces hommes en qui Harry ne parvenait pas à placer sa confiance, une de ces personnes qui cache quelque chose de profondément enfoui en elle. Sans qu'il sut pourquoi son directeur le troublait à ce point, il se décida tout de même à surveiller l'homme, ou du moins, le craindre un minimum.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, lui, n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder, de le dévisager discrètement, innocemment presque. Quand il surprit son regard se poser sur son visage, Harry leva les yeux verts lui, et leur éclat vert brillant scintilla dans la semi-obscurité de la salle commune. Il fixa ses yeux en face de ceux du vieux directeur, et un sourire machiavélique parcourut fugitivement son visage, tournant la tête satisfait vers Draco pour reprendre un peu de pommes de terre.  
  
Il avait maintenant une certitude, Poudlard n'était pas un endroit fait pour lui, et les jeunes sorciers de cet école l'apprendraient, à leurs dépens pour certains. Il saisit l'expression horrifiée, terrifiée et haineuse d'un jeune Gryffondor, et en échange, lui offrit un beau sourire, angélique. Draco s'amusait comme un fou, et il était content pour son ami, mais lui lança discrètement autour de lui des coups d'?il méfiants, angoissés, ou du moins énervé par les incessants chuchotements qui faisaient circuler son nom.  
  
Dumbledore, se leva, en milieu de soirée, et interrompit le tumulte animée et joyeux qui emplissait la salle :  
  
« Les enfants, s'il vous plait. J'ai une information importante à vous communiquer. Cette année, et à la demande de certaines personnalités du ministère de la magie, bien que cela ait été longuement débattu, nous avons convenu que la charge de directeur serait cette année répartie. Voyons, silence, je n'ai pas encore fini. Il en sera de même. Taisez vous les enfants, vous pourrez converser à loisir après que j'aie fini. Je disais donc qu'il en sera de mêmle pour la charge de sous -directeur, afin de vous assurer une meilleure sécurité et un encadrement accru, en ces temps agités. »  
  
Harry regarda Draco, qui souriait, satisfait. « Un cadeau de mon père », dit-il en faisant un clin d'?il malicieux à Harry.  
  
« Monsieur Malefoy, je n'ai pas fini, reprit Dumbledore, u n peu agacé, ce qui était un signe d'énervement rare chez le vieux sorcier. Je vous présente donc celle qui m'assistera dans ma tâche ; Mademoiselle Lily Evans. »  
  
Des cris outragés, affolés s'élevèrent alors, et Dumbledore dut élever la vois, alors que la jeune femme resplendissante apparaissait derrière la table des professeurs.  
  
« Elle aura au même titre que moi, le droit d'exercer sa tâche dans les conditions, et de la manière qui lui semble juste. Ceci est une décision que je ne puis remettre en cause, et je vous conseille donc de l'accueillir comme il se doit, ensuite, le sous directeur qui aidera votre professeur de métamorphose sera Monsieur Rémus Lupin, que certains d'entre vous connaisse peut être déjà. Je crois avoir finit pour ce soir, a musez vous bien, et préparez vous à vivre une des années des plus formidable, et hélas troublée, de votre vie. »  
  
Harry en avait le souffle coupé, il se tourna vers Draco, et heureux de ne plus être seul dans ce lugubre château, embrasse bruyamment et sauvagement son ami sur la joue.  
  
Alors, vous avez aimé ? reviews ! ! ! ! 


	5. Chapitre IV: Affrontements et désillusio...

Chapitre IV : Affrontements et désillusions.  
  
Auteur : Toujours moi ! Benzou donc !  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Bien sur, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je suis le premier à le regretter ! Lol !  
  
Donc grand merci à Céline.s, toujours, pour ses reviews, mails . Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^ et j'espère en recevoir TOUT le temps lol. Merci aussi à PrincessYueSerenity, après dix minute de recherche sur ma page d'accueil, j'ai enfin compris qu'il suffisait de cocher une petit case pour recevoir des reviews anonymes lol. Je sais, je suis pas doué.  
  
J'ai déjà écrit ce chapitre au brouillon, et le suivant se met en place dans mon cerveau. Celui ci est un peu plus court, c'est essentiellement du dialogue avant de rentrer dans l'action (va y en avoir dans les chapitres prochains.), donc désolé à ceux qui s'ennuieraient un peu, mais ce chapitre est centré essentiellement sur les « gentils » et sur Lily ! Un chapitre de transition donc !  
  
P.s dédié à Céline : la fameux couple dont tu parles. C'était amical bien sur, mais je ne sais pas encore comment ça va s'annoncer, parce que j'ai eu une autre petite idée. mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !  
  
P.s.s : Merci au deux qui se sont proposé pour être mes bêtalecteurs ! Ok pour céline, dès le chapitre prochain je te tiens au courant et je demande ton aide ! Pour l'autre personne qui m'a contacté par mail, merci beaucoup ca me fait plaisir ! Faut que tu me dises quand tu es libre pour lire, et éventuellement corriger certaines choses ! (priorité à céline quand même ;- ) )  
  
Bon, j'y vais :  
  
Le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce, spécialement un petit groupe de septième année qui avait trouvé le moyen de poursuivre la fête dans leurs appartements. Peu d'élèves avaient encore véritablement réalisé tous les changements opérés la nuit dernière, et ceux qui sen étaient rendus compte étaient plus effrayé, ou dégoûtés, qu'autre chose.  
  
Lily s'était vu attribuée une chambre spacieuse, ainsi qu'un bureau sensiblement identique à celui du directeur. Sa chambre donnait sur le parc, et la forêt interdite était visible de son lit. Elle était épuisée, malgré une - courte mais - agréable nuit, sans rêve. Elle se prépara rapidement, enfila une longue robe de sorcier blanche, mis une cape rouge sang sur ses épaules, coiffa ses cheveux plein de n?uds, et sortit sa baguette magique de son étui. Elle n'avait aucune idées des tâches qui lui incombaient en tant que directrice, mais elle savait quel était son véritable rôle ici.  
  
Au ministère, Lucius Malefoy avait, à force de pots de vins et de menaces, réussi à contrebalancer le pouvoir de l'adoré Sirius Black. Le ministère de la justice était en crise, et Fudge avait bien du mal à contrôler ses aurors, de lus en plus individualistes. Les milices qui s'étaient formés un peu partout n'étaient pas non plus pour l 'aider, aussi avait il décidé de frapper un grand coup, et d'organiser une action d'éclat, qui redorerait un peu son blason entaché par les morts quotidiennes du monde sorcier. Lucius Malefoy, donc, avait réussi à faire voter une loi dite de « Sécurité absolue » qui imposait à chaque établissement scolaire la présence de deux examinateurs, ayant le même statut que la direction. Les noms de Weasley et Lupin avaient tout de suite enthousiasmé le ministère, et Sirius par la même occasion. Mais Lucius n'était pas stupide au point de placer un de ces ennemis les plus puissant à la direction de Poudlard, et c'est là que son choix, et l'apport financier qu'il garantissait quotidiennement au ministère, avait pris toute leur importance. Quand il avait balancé le nom de Lily Evans Voldemort, des rires avaient fusé de partout, néanmoins, les paroles qui suivirent, et le soutien soumis de plusieurs personnalités importantes, avaient vite fait moins rire Sirius.  
  
Lily sortit de son bureau quelques instants, elle n'en pouvait plus de l'atmosphère confinée de cette petite pièce exiguë. Elle se promena quelques instants dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, cherchant un lieu agréable ou se poser avant de retourner travailler. Elle arriva bientôt devant la salle de Métamorphose, et vit un groupe de Serpentards et Gryffondor affairés à prendre des notes. Décidément, McGonagall n'avait pas changé de méthode. Elle continua quelques instants, puis décida finalement d'aller se promener dans le parc. Elle fit quelques pas le long du chemin sec et sinueux qui menait à la forêt interdite, puis se pose quelques instants, adossée à un arbre. Son regard vide et inexpressif fixa un point, à l'horizon, sans qu'elle sut exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle entendit des pas, assez lents, mais ne se retourna pas. Rémus Lupin venait de finir son travail matinal, et il avait lui aussi eu envie d'aller respirer un peu l'air frais de l'extérieur.  
  
« Bonjour, Madame la directrice »  
  
« Monsieur Lupin » répondit Lily, toujours inexpressive.  
  
« Comment vas tu, Lily, ça fait. »  
  
« Très longtemps. Je sais, peut être 11 ans, depuis que. »  
  
« Oui. Alors, comment vas tu , Lily ? » continua Rémus, tentant d'attirer son attention.  
  
« Je vais. Je vais bien, je crois. De toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. » reprit elle, plus froidement.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Lily, ne devrais-je pas m'inquiéter pour toi ? »  
  
« Parce que je suis Lily Evans Voldemort, et que ce dernier nom fait de moi une femme horrible » poursuivit-elle, d'un ton égal, un peu triste sur la fin. Personne ne doit s'inquiéter d'une Voldemort, ce n'est pas moral.  
  
« Et que fais tu de tes amis ? » demanda Rémus, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.  
  
« Je n'ai plus d'amis, je n'ai que Harry maintenant. »continua-t-elle, détournant la tête, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à quelque chose, au loin.  
  
« Et moi, Lily, moi, Rémus Lupin. Te souviens tu de moi ? Te souviens tu même de toi ? celle que l'on appelait Lily Evans, avant tout, et non madame Voldemort »  
  
« Je ne suis plus Lily Evans, Rémus, dès l'instant ou James s'est écroulé, je n'étais plus la jeune fille gentille que tu as connu. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, personne ne peut comprendre quels sacrifices j'ai du faire, ce que j'ai enduré, pour offrir une vie à Harry. »  
  
« Crois tu vraiment ce que tu dis , Lily, crois tu vraiment à ces idioties ? La Lily que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais baissé les bras comme ça ! Elle se serait battu pour son fils, elle ne se serait pas écrasé comme tu l'as fait ! Le ton de Lupin devint plus dur, inflexible, et son regard profond pénétrait en Lily.  
  
« Je t'interdit de me parler comme ça, Rémus. Ou étais tu quand Voldemort me marquait ? Ou étais tu quand il tuait James, éduquait Harry ? hein, Rémus, dit le moi ! Que faisais tu quand je hurlais, souffrais pour Harry ! Lily criait à présent, et la souffrance se sentait dans sa voix. Elle reprit un ton plus faible, presque épuisé, et quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses pâles : « Sais tu seulement ce que Tom m'as fait ? »  
  
Lily lui tourna le dos, reprit une posture plus digne, plus fière et elle fit demi tour, et rentra dans le château, sa cape écarlate volant, soulevée par une brise légère et douce, qui caressait timidement ses joues et son visage ferme. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, / elle n'aurait pas du s'emporter comme ça, ni montrer sa faiblesse si évidemment. Lupin était trop intelligent, et il réussirait un jour à l'utiliser, à la diriger selon ses besoins. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose quand même, avant que Voldemort ne mette son plan à exécution, car à ce moment là , elle serait impuissante./  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards, elle voulait voir son fils, quelques instants. Elle monta quelques étages, parcourut un long couloir éclairé par le soleil qui tapait sur le sol marbré, puis s'arrêta devant la salle commune. Elle était idiote, elle ne pourrait pas entrer, elle ne pourrait pas si évidemment prouver au reste de l'école a quelle point elle avait besoin de lui, à quel point elle faisait de lui son favori parmi tous.  
  
Elle décida d'aller rendre une visite à McGonagall, peut être la vieille sous-directrice saurait elle lui en apprendre p us sur sa tâche, et comme elle ne souhait absolument pas rendre visite à Albus, elle se redirigea vers la salle du professeur de Métamorphose. Une odeur de renfermé, de vieux régnait dans la salle, ou elle entra sans frapper. Elle s 'attendait à un regard agréable de la vieille femme, de qui elle avait durant sa scolarité toujours était très proche. Au lieu de ça, McGonagall leva la main, arrêtant les élève dans leurs travaux, et dit to ut haut, sans prendre attention à respecter la courtoisie élémentaire q u'exigeait le rang de Lily :  
  
« Madame Voldemort, voudriez vous bien sortir de ma salle de cours, nous étions justement en pleine manipulation, avant que vous ne nous ... interrompiez. »  
  
Lily fut profondément blessée, par l 'attitude très, trop même, froide de son ancien professeur, et adopta alors le même ton qu'elle utilisait quand un mangemort venait parfois remettre en cause son autorité :  
  
« Minerva, je fais ce qui me semble juste, et s'il me vient à l'esprit d'interrompre votre cours, je le ferais sans m'inquiéter de vous déranger. Je vous prierais à l'avenir d'éviter ce genre de sous entendu malsain, si bien sur, vous souhaitez rester encore de longues années dans cette école. »  
  
« Jamais Albus . »  
  
Les premières années de Poustoufle observait avec attention la réaction de Lily, ou plutôt de madame Voldemort. « Je ne suis pas Albus, sortez Minerva, je vais poursuivre votre cours. Il me semble que vos élèves méritent mieux pour leur première journée à Poudlard que d'avoir à subir vos radotages ennuyeux, poursuivit Lily, qui parlait d'un ton neutre, glacial, mais on sentait bien qu'en elle bouillonnait une colère et une rage difficilement contenues.  
  
« Mais, c'est mon cours ! Vous n'avez pas le droit. » répliqua Minerva, plus que surprise par l'attitude catégorique de l'ancienne Evans.  
  
Lily s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle fut soudain prise de vertiges, et elle sentit sa tête exploser. Elle eut le souffle coupé, par la violence du choc, et se plia légèrement. Sa marque lui brûlait le bras, et elle se sentait si mal qu'elle ne vit même pas sa marque rougir, comme une lame portée au feu. Elle grimaça, tentant de masquer sa douleur, laissant sa réponse en suspens, quand elle sortit en trombe de la salle, sous le regard ébahi des premières années.  
  
Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, mais sa vue se brouillait, devenait floue, imprécise. Quelques larmes instinctives, de rage et de douleur , coulèrent jusqu'à toucher le sol. Elle releva sa manche, et vit son bras enflammé, rougi par une douleur atroce. Elle courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la sortie, et courut dans le parc, arrivée à la lisière de la forêt interdite, elle s 'écroula sur le sol, haletant.  
  
Pendant une semaine, on ne vit pas Lily à Poudlard. Mais quand elle revint, elle était accompagnée d'une troupe de sorciers bien étranges. Son visage était creusé, meurtri par endroits, et elle portait une longue robe noire, une cape blanche immaculée sur les épaules, une broche somptueuse dans les cheveux. Harry qui n'avait pas v sa mère depuis plus d'une semaine, fut sous le choc quand il vit deux larges cernes violets sous ses yeux, comme si elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures durant touts ces jours éloignés de Poudlard.  
  
Lily s'avança vers le centre de la salle, accompagnée toujours d'une dizaine de ses hommes étranges, habillés de robes bleues et capes vertes longues et soyeuses. Quand tous les élève cessèrent de parler, de bavarder ou de jouer avec la nourriture ; Lily tapa dans les mains, alors que Dumbledore se dirigeait, furieux, déjà vers elle. Trois des hommes l'empêchèrent de passer, et le tinrent en respect avec leur baguette. Les autres professeurs sortaient déjà leurs armes, discrètement, craignant le pire. Alors Lily sortit sa baguette et dit assez haut pour que chacun l'entende :  
  
« Vous apprendrez demain matin, par vous journaux sorciers, que Sirius Black, notre éminent ministre de la magie, vient d'être arrêté par le ministère de la Justice, et sera dans quelques jours . »  
  
Dumbledore vacilla sous le choc de la nouvelle, comme plusieurs professeurs, ou élèves même. Il recula quelque peu, interrogeant Lily du regard. Une tension horrible rendit l'atmosphère encore plus pesante encore, et la suite du discours de Lily devait à jamais bouleverser le monde sorcier tel que les personnes présentes l'avaient jamais connu.  
  
Niak niak ! Je sais, j'aurais pas du arrêter là ! Chapitre assez difficile à écrire, peut être moins bon que les précédents, mais le prochain va être on ne peut plus intéressant.  
  
Encore un ou deux chapitre sur Lily et le monde sorcier, et je passe à la scolarité (tout aussi mouvementé) de Harry en détail. Promis, le prochain chapitre fera plus de 4000 mots .  
  
Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? Reviews SVP ! ! ! ! ! 


	6. Chapitre V: Partie 1

Chapitre V / 1 ère partie : Pas de la haine, juste du pouvoir.  
  
Auteur : Toujours moi ! Benzou donc !  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Bien sur, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je suis le premier à le regretter ! Lol !  
  
Je tiens à remercier Céline, toujours et encore, a qui j'envoie en avant première ce chapitre. Aussi Galaad pour sa review très sympathique, et tous les autres ; promis, la prochaine fois je vous réponds individuellement.  
  
Je voudrais aussi lancer un petit sondage : Harry doit tomber amoureux, reste à savoir de qui. Envoyé moi ce qui vous paraîtrais le plus cohérent.  
  
Je vous avez promis un long chapitre, le voici : 6000 mots en tout. Pour faire plus lisible, je l'ai séparé en deux partie. Je poste la deuxième demain matin, ou ce soir si j'ai fini de la relire. J'espère que vous serez content, en tout cas, c'est plus « violent » ou « intense » dans ce chapitre. Les choses se présentent plutôt mal pour le monde sorcier. Pleins de révélations, de procès, et une fin encore pire que la précédente. Et oui !  
  
Bon, voici le chapitre, si je vous retiens encore on va m'accuser de faire monter le suspens ^^.  
  
P.s : Après la rentrée, j'écrirais sûrement un ou deux chapitre par semaines. Enfin, je vous tiens au courant !  
  
Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, Reviews toujours appréciés !  
  
« Sirius Black est accusé de corruption, trahison, et coopération avec le gouvernement moldu. Il sera jugé demain matin, et je présiderais l'assemblée. Je tiens aussi à vous informer tous que notre nouveau ministre de la magie n'est autre que le respectable Lucius Malefoy. »  
  
Draco souriait , montrant sa joie d'un façon plus que perceptible alors que des regards de haines fusaient de la table des Gryffondors.  
  
« Ainsi, Lucius Malefoy devient notre éminent représentant, et sur ordre du présent ministre, j'ai une autre information à vous communiquer. »  
  
Les élèves, professeurs, fantômes même ^^ étaient atterrés, complètement sous le choc. Celui qui était adoré de tous, qui depuis une dizaine d'année combattait inlassablement Voldemort et ses partisans, qui traquait chaque mangemort, assurait une sécurité relative dans le monde magique et maintenait le semblant d'ordre dans lequel il avaient tous vécu, Sirius Black, était en état d'arrestation.  
  
« S'il vous plait, reprenez votre calme. Mon autre information est tout aussi importante - Elle dirigea sa baguette magique vers l'assemblée, puis reprit - Je vous informe qu'à partir de ce jour, et par décision du ministre de la magie, j'assumerais entièrement, et seule, la responsabilité de directrice. »  
  
La plupart des élève poussèrent des cris de stupeur, et Lily regardait les professeurs étrangement. Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient se placèrent alors à chaque issue, entourèrent la masse d'élève, et Lily reprit : « Ainsi, notre éminent Albus Dumbledore se voit retirer à cette heure la charge qu'il a trop longtemps occupée. Je dirigerais seule et cette décision est sans appel, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »  
  
Dumbledore sortit sa baguette, à la vue de tous, et s'approcha de Lily. Lily leva elle aussi sa baguette en if, prononça quelques mots, et de tous les coins de la salle des sorts jaillirent, propulsant le vieil homme contre une table de la salle. Les hommes de Lily le stupéfièrent, et Lily couvrit le vacarme de terreur qui emplissait la salle en criant d'une voix froide et assurée :  
  
« Suffit ! Calmez vous maintenant ! Albus, vous venez de signer votre arrestation de vous même. Par décision du ministre, et grâce à son extrême précaution , j'ai ici un mandat d'arrestation s'appliquant à votre personne. Emmenez le messieurs. »  
  
Minerva sortit sa baguette, suivit de Rogue, et d'autres, et se dirigèrent vers Lily, quand entrant par la grande porte, une foule d'auror investit elle aussi les lieux. Fudge affichait une mine satisfaite, et la trentaine d'homme qui le suivait arborait un air déterminé et farouche. Il rit haut et fort, interrompant le début des hostilités, et cria à l'intention de Lily :  
  
« Par décision du ministre de la justice, MOI, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, ma dame Lily Evans Voldemort , pour crime contre le monde sorcier et violation de la loi sorcière. Veuillez nous suivre immédia. Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » cria-il quand il vit un Dumbledore ligoté, des professeurs aux baguettes prêtes et la dizaine d'homme étranges qui accompagnaient Lily.  
  
« Il se passe que notre ministre, Lucius Malefoy, a fait aujourd'hui de moi la directrice à plein temps de cette école. Lucius Malefoy qui a également parlé en votre nom en arrêtant votre précédent supérieur, Sirius Black. »  
  
« Mais. Non, vous mentez, on m'aurait prévenu. Auror, attrapez cette folle ! »  
  
L'affrontement débuta dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les élève criaient, couraient dans tous les sens, tentant de s'échapper, de regagner leurs dortoirs et d'éviter de se retrouver au centre de la bataille. Les gryffondors hésitaient à partir, notamment les 7èmles années, qui n'écoutant que leur courage, voulaient aider Fudge dans sa tâche. Les Serpentards pensaient plutôt au contraire, mais devant la terreur, et la fuite, des Serdaigles et Poustoufles, tous se massèrent au pied des immenses portes de sortie, tentant désespérément de les ouvrir. Mlinerva ouvrit les portes d'un geste du poignet, et son sort déclencha l'affrontement le plus sanglant qui devait jamais avoir lieux dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
  
Les hommes de Lily se précipitèrent à ses côtés, l'entourant de leurs corps, la protégeant contre tous les éventuels sorts qui luis seraient destinés. D'ailleurs, Lily n'aurait pas le choix cette fois ci, elle ne pourrait pas rester à l'arrière, attendre sagement de se faire capturer, elle devrait se battre, même si du sang devrait couler par sa faute.  
  
Lily leva rapidement sa baguette vers le groupe d'aurors et pointa Fudge, et murmura pour elle même « Doloris ». Une dizaine d'auror lancèrent alors une multitude de sort. Un doloris vint la toucher à l'épaule, mais elle ne sentit même pas quelques légers picotements, sifflant déjà un Expelliarmus qui projeta plusieurs d'entre eux plusieurs mètres, et le bruit sourd de leurs corps s'écroulant sur le sol fit se réveiller les professeurs de Poudlard.. Minerva lança alors un Impedimenta qui fit se stopper un des protecteurs de Lily, mais le sort ne dura pas le temps escompté, et l'home bougeait déjà que Minerva se préparait encore à lancer un autre sort. Furieux, il hurla « Avada Kedavra » qui surprit tout le monde, et un éclair vert, long et dégageant une chaleur intense vint frapper la vieille femme, qui tituba quelques instants, regarda Lily dans les yeux puis s'écroula. Fudge n'avait pas été ministre pour rien, fou de rage et d'étonnement quand à la puissance des mystérieux hommes, il lança sur Lily un Endoloris bien préparé, qui la toucha en plein ventre. Lily trembla quelques instants, mais si elles avait vacillé quelques secondes de douleur, son attitude présente était plus due à la rage et la fureur.  
  
Elle hurla comme folle un « Minable ! » vexant (tu parles ! ^^), et murmura , presque inaudible, « Multius Adava Kedavra ». De sa baguette jaillit un filet argenté qui s'éleva quelques instants vers le plafond de Poudlard avant de venir frapper en même temps sept des aurors ainsi qu'un Fudge terrorisé par l'apparente folie de Lily. Lily le regarda mourir quand un sort vint la frapper dans le dos, deux de ses hommes étaient morts en s'interposant entre elle et la flamme et quand elle se retourna, elle vit le visage contrarié de Rogue, qui prononçait déjà d'autres paroles.  
  
« Pauvre traître, ainsi tu étais à leur solde. Tu verras ce qu'il t'en coûte de s'attaquer à Lily Evans » hurla-t-elle , folle de rage. « Pauvre idiote, tu n'es plus Lily Evans depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Ton nom est Voldemort, Lily, Voldemort, pas Evans ! »  
  
La bataille faisait rage autour d'eux, et les aurors tombaient comme des mouches, alors que les professeurs de Poudlard faisaient preuve d'une résistance impressionnante pour une bande de vieux professeurs.  
  
Lily lança alors sur elle un sort bien étrange. Elle marmonna « Magnum Protecto Amplificato » plusieurs fois, fermant les yeux et se concentrant à l'extrême. Elle leva sa baguette vers le ciel, et un dôme d'or jaillit du bout de bois pour venir l'entourer, comme un oiseau dans sa cage. Elle était entourée par ce sort et tous les sortilèges qui étaient dirigés vers elle rebondissait dessus, sans parvenir même à la faire trembler. Elle s'avança alors calme et déterminée vers Rogue et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Endoloris ». Le brun fut propulsé sur le sol, car la baguette de Lily était pointée sur son ventre, touchait presque sa robe.  
  
Puis Lily observa alors la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, et dont elle était partiellement responsable. Une sanglante boucherie, et des corps, vivants parfois, du sang foncé. Elle se rendit compte soudain de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, de ce qui se passait à Poudlard, dans ce lieu de rire, d'apprentissage et d'amitié studieuse. Elle leva sa baguette et cria les larmes aux yeux « Silenciosa » et personne ne put prononcer un autre sort, ni même parler.  
  
Les aurors partirent, un p eu déboussolé, et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, alors que les professeurs regardaient Lily avec haine et colère, résistant difficilement à l'envie de la tuer, ou pire encore.  
  
Lily sortit par la porte principale, et se rendit en courant presque jusqu'à sa chambre, s'enfermant dedans et elle se jeta sur son lit, al ors que dans la grande salle, on tentait de nettoyer les atrocités de la soirée.  
  
Chourave détacha Dumbledore, qui avait assisté impuissant à la scène, et qui pleurait comme un enfant, de lourdes larmes s'écrasant dans sa barbe.  
  
« Pourquoi à Poudlard, Rémus ? Pourquoi à Poudlard ? dit-il, en se redressant, et tentant de se contrôler.  
  
« Je ne puis vous répondre Albus, mais je peux vous sauver la vie. Vous devez partir, vite, et efficacement. L'ordre est encore à peu près intacte, si l'on passe sur Minerva et. Enfin, l'ordre vous attend, vous devez organiser une riposte. Et vous ne pouvez plus rien contre Evans, je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais Black n'est plus avec nous, et sans soutien du ministère, nous devons agir autrement, comme autrefois. » répondit Rémus , un sourire courageux et volontaire sur le visage.  
  
« Mais, l'école, que va-t-il se passer ? »  
  
« C'est l'affaire de Voldemort , maintenant, nous, enfin, vous ne pouvez plus rien pour les enfants maintenant.  
  
« Je réunirais l'ordre ce soir, dit Dumbledore, regagnant peu à peu stature de sorcier respecté et puissant. Prévenez les autres, je vais rendre à Lily Evans la monnaie de sa pièce. »  
  
Le procès de Sirius Black fit grand bruit dans le monde sorcier. Une foule compacte et nombreuse était impatiente à la sortie du tribunal des sorciers, un bâtiment lugubre, à quelques pas du Chemin de traverse. Plusieurs personnalités du ministère étaient en disgrâce, et avaient tout intérêt à défendre leur ancien patron, la survie du ministère même en dépendait.  
  
On avait appris quelques jours après le massacre de Poudlard, et les journaux vomirent les pires atrocités possibles sur le dos de Lily, qui assumait désormais la tâche de directrice, comme si de rien était.  
  
Digory avait remplacé Fudge, et Malefoy dirigeait d'une main de fer le ministère, promulguant déjà de nouveaux décrets faisant l'affaire de peu de sorciers respectables. D'ailleurs, à la place de Minerva, dont on avait longtemps pleuré la mort, il avait placé sa propre femme, sans que personne, ou presque, n'opposa de résistance.  
  
Les seules familles courageuses restant en Angleterre pour s'opposer à Lucius, et par là, à Voldemort, étaient des membres actifs de l'ordre du Ph?nix. Wealsey, Digory, Black (femme), Lupin (les deux ^^, mais qui est son épouse. ^^) et quelques autres. Weasley avait acquis, contre Lucius et grâce à un soutien inespéré, la place de ministre de relations magiques, et il avait lui (ca devient une habitude ) proposé comme remplaçant à Rogue (dont on avait pas pleuré la mort lol) son fils Charlie.  
  
Ainsi, la lutte de pouvoir qui opposait les deux clans du monde magique d'Angleterre avait pris des proportions inimaginable, et l 'on fermait volontiers les yeux sur les massacres, quand ils étaient du à l'ordre, bien sur. Les familles de sorciers puissantes avaient peur, elles aussi, et celles qui hésitaient encore entre les deux camps tentaient à tout prix de minimiser la gravité de la situation. Le procès, donc, de Sirius, eut lieu durant la deuxième semaine de Septembre, et coïncidence, Lily présidait la séance, aux côtés de Digory, et de Malefoy bien sur. Chaque vote valait pour une voix, sauf celui de Digory, qui comptait pour deux. Lily transplana dans la salle de préparation, et elle retrouva Lucius, tranquillement assis en train de lire le journal, visiblement amusé. Elle se rhabilla quelque peu, rajusta sa robe, rattacha correctement sa cape, bleue azur cette fois là.  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous les trois en même temps dans l'étrange salle d'audience. Un public nombreux, sans baguette et bien encadré observait la scène, et la salle longue et rectangulaire était pleine. Ouverte et éclairée sur l 'ouest par de grandes fenêtres en arc de cercles, des grands rayons de soleils, éblouissants, tapaient dans la salle, et on voyait les grains de poussière voleter de rayon en rayon.  
  
Digory attendit que le calme revint, et tapa sur la table devant laquelle il était assis avec sa baguette. Il fit rentrer deux détraqueurs par les portes latérales, et fit installer sur la table magnifique, recouverte de marbre finement taillée, deux coupes de Veritaserum. On entendait les moucherons voler, et la chaleur était assommante pour un jour de septembre.  
  
« Par présente déclaration du ministre Lucius Malefoy, nous entamons aujourd'hui le procès de Sirius Black, ainsi que la comparution immédiate du dit accusé. » Il regarda Malefoy et fit un signe de tête, lui donnant la parole, u peu résigné.  
  
« Sirius Black. Vous êtes accusé de Corruption, de Crime contre le monde magique, et de trahison du ministère envers le peuple sorcier. Qu'avez vous à opposer à ces accusations ? poursuivit Lucius , souriant narquoisement à Sirius.  
  
« Rien, ce ne sont que des mensonges, de toi Lucius, et de ton maître, ce sale misérable sorcier de. »  
  
« Vous acceptez donc d'être juger aujourd'hui pour ces crimes ? »  
  
« Je n'ai rein à te dire Lucius, rien à toi, ni à ton maître, ni à ta putain de femme » reprit Sirius, hurlant, agressif et haineux.  
  
« Bien. Je requiert une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban de trois semaines, l'accusé reconnaît ses torts, et n'a rien à opposer. »  
  
Le public hoqueta de surprise, trois semaines, seulement ? Lucius Malefoy avait-il quelque chose de prévu d'ici là ? Enfin, la nouvelle était surprenante, car d'un ennemi si farouche de l'ancien ministre, on aurait pu attendre une demande de peine plus « rancunière ».  
  
« Je passe la parole à Lily Evans Voldemort » dit Digory, prenant des notes sur un parchemin neuf.  
  
« Il vous sera infligé le Baiser du détraqueur d'ici l'achèvement de ces trois semaines d'emprisonnement, c'est là ma demande. » dit Lily, détournant volontairement le regard, évitant de croiser celui de son ancien ami.  
  
Sirius releva la tête, au son de la voix mélodieuse de Lily, néanmoins plus froide que dès années auparavant.  
  
« Tiens, n'est ce pas Lily Voldemort qui nous fait cadeau de sa présence. Je te croyais morte, depuis tout ce temps. »  
  
« Monsieur Black, évitons les règlements de compte, et concentrons nous sur votre procès, car jusqu'ici, rien n'a véritablement été tiré au clair.  
  
« Lily Evans, tu m'as manquée tu sais. Ton rire doux, ta vois si mélodieuse et claire. Comme tu as changé » continua Sirius, comme s'il était fou, d'un ton épuisé, désespéré mais plein d' amertume  
  
« Taisez vous monsieur Black » l'interrompit Lily, qui s'était levée de sa chaise d'un bond.  
  
« On se vouvoie maintenant ? Et je ne suis plus Sirius pour toi ? poursuivit il, un rictus furieux s'affichant progressivement.  
  
« Digory, faites taire l'accusé » hurla Lily, qui ne se contenait plus.  
  
Digory, obligé d'accepter la requête de la dame se tourna vers le des détraqueurs qui vint plaquer sa main dans le cou de Sirius, le faisant taire immédiatement et hurler de douleur.  
  
« Tu envoies des monstres me frapper maintenant ! Sale pute ! C'est comme ça que tu as tué notre James ! Sale. ! «   
  
« Black taisez vous » tonna Digory qui perdait patience, très énervé par la tournure que prenait ce procès.  
  
« Non, cette femme tue vos enfants, et vous ne faîtes rien, Digory, quand elle vous tuera vous et votre famille, vous ne me direz plus de me taire, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Ferme là Black, on est dans un tribunal, ne peux tu pas être moins puéril. Je pensais que des années au ministère t'avaient assagi. » l'interrompit Lucius, qui s'était jusque là contenté de regarder la scène avec amusement.  
  
« Non, je ne me tairais pas, Mangemort, je vais te dire Lily, tout le monde te détestes. Non, personne n'a peur de toi, Lily, personne ne te craint, misérable soumise que tu es,, mais tous tremblent, tremblent de voir leur fils, leurs filles, suivre le même chemin que toi. Tout le monde à peur de ce que tu es, une traître ! Tu es la PUTE de Voldemort ! C'est jouissif non ? »  
  
S'en était trop pour Lily. Les sons devinrent plus faible, et elle ne vit bientôt plus que des ombres, des silhouettes fantomatiques errer dans la salle. Elle se rassit, sonnée, et sentit dans sa tête une voix résonner, un cri lancinant, long et douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux, et dans le noir de ses paupières, elle vit le visage tuméfié de Voldemort qui lui souriait. Elle sentit sa marque la brûler. Son bras lui picotaient, chauffait, et elle saisit la nuance de plaisir qui illuminait le visage de son mari. Elle se releva tout à coup, incontinente de ce qu'elle faisait, tremblante, hésitante. Elle fixa une lumière au loin, un des reflets du soleil dans la pièce, en vérité, et elle sentit que le visage de Voldemort s'estompait de sa mémoire, que la douleur diminuait, faiblissait légèrement, petit à petit. Elle se rassit, distinguant maintenant des visages interrogatifs, les faciès curieux du public, de Malefoy et Digory. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Sirius, qui était resté muet de sa soudaine crise inexpliquée, et à la place du visage de son ancien ami, elle vit une paire de lunette, et des yeux qui lui rappelaient fortement quelqu'un. Clignant des paupières, et se frottant les yeux, elle continua de regarder Sirius, qui lui semblait un peu flou. Soudain elle vit, fugitivement, le visage de James, et ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Elle voulut lui faire un signe, dire quelque chose, mais elle sortit soudain de sa rêverie, et à la place du visage familier de son ancien mari, de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, elle vit la figure maigre, torturée et haineuse de Sirius qui la dévisageait.  
  
Alors, vous aimez ? La suite dans quelques instants, ou demain si je vais me coucher avant ! Reviews ! ! ! ! ! ! ! SVP ! 


	7. Chapitre V: Partie 2

Chapitre V : Partie 2  
  
Auteur : Benzou ; toujours moi.  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je sais, c'est injuste, mais ils ne sont pas à moi, ni Poudlard. Vous connaissez la musique.  
  
Je vous avais promis la suite aujourd'hui, c' est fait !  
  
Merci à Céline pour sa correction de la première partie dont j'envois la version corrigée aujourd'hui aussi.  
  
Merci à Saria pour sa reviews, ainsi qu'aux autres personnes ( ninalli, arwen, yuky chan, bunny )qui m'ont envoyé un petit mot, par mail ou reviews. Je vous consacre une page spéciale pour bientôt.  
  
Petites précisions :  
  
Le chapitre V est divisé en deux parties ; vous avez eu la première hier soir qui faisait plus de 3500 mots, la suite en fait un peu moins, mais c'est ce que j'avais prévu. Je réunirais les deux chapitres ensemble peut être plus tard, faut que je voie.  
  
C'est le dernier chapitre (pour l'instant ! qui se consacre exclusivement à Lily et ses problèmes.) Dès le suivant (j'essaye de le faire pour Mercredi), on passe à Harry, Draco, les gryffondors et la vie à Poudlard (sans Dumbi ^^). D'ailleurs, à al fin du chapitre, affrontement violent entre les deux !  
  
Place au chapitre (déicide à Céline, et Marianne, qui se reconnaîtra) avec pas mal de révélations (encore.)  
  
« Mademoiselle Evans ? »  
  
La voix résonna longtemps dans son crâne avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Son 'nom' retentit quelques instants, et quand elle se ressaisit, elle afficha un sourire désolé, se leva rapidement. Les choses se bousculaient dans son esprit, les souvenirs refaisaient surface, après s'être terrés de nombreuses années, elle revoyait les visage joyeux de Poudlard, James, Sirius, Rémus, ses amis. Les rires vibraient, s'amplifiant dans ses souvenirs, et les sourires des adolescents illuminaient sa transe.  
  
Elle repoussa sa chaise, ignorant les regards suspicieux du public, le geste de Lucius, intrigué, dans sa direction, ignorant le sourire victorieux de Sirius, le visage impassible de Digory, qui se contentait de répéter « Mademoiselle Evans ».  
  
D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'appelait il « Evans », alors que quelques instants plus tôt, le nom de Voldemort la définissait, alors que Sirius l'avait même insultée de ce nom. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, sortit sa baguette magique, et fit s'éloigner le détraqueur qui somnoler devant l'issu. Elle se retrouva une dernière fois, sourde aux appels, ignorant le regard furieux de Malefoy. Elle dévala les escaliers, sortit du tribunal, par derrière, pour éviter la foule, et se trouva dans une impasse, une ruelle claire et tranquille. Elle fit quelques pas, réfléchissant quelques instants, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu transplaner, elle se sentit attirer, avalé par un trou noir, et elle rouvrit les yeux face à face avec un Voldemort triomphale. Ca allait recommencer.  
  
« Lily , vous êtes si stupide. Ne venez vous pas embrasser votre mari, comme une femme convenable le ferait ? »  
  
« Vous n'êtes mon mari que sur votre volonté, que me voulez vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir ici ? »  
  
« Vous allez retourner là bas, Lily, le procès n' est pas fini »  
  
« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est trop me demander »  
  
« Vous allez pourtant retourner là bas, et voter en faveur de Malefoy » répéta Voldemort, haussant u peu le ton  
  
« Je NE retournerais PAS là bas » hurla Lily, de nouveau énérvée, un peu inquiète aussi.  
  
Voldemort posa sa main sur son épaule, et une décharge lui parcourut le corps du haut vers le bas, la vidant totalement de son énergie. Voldemort souleva sa cagoule, la dégagea sur sa cape, et attira Lily dans ses bras. Celle ci tenta de crier, de hurler, et saisir même sa baguette, mais elle n'arrivait même plus à réagir, totalement pétrifiée et épuisée. Voldemort pencha alors sa tête vers son cou, et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
« Ton nom est Voldemort, désormais, plus de Evans, mon sang ta lavé, il y a une dizaine d'année, t'en souviens tu ? »  
  
Le procès s'était rapidement achevé, Digory avait voté contre, Malefoy pour. 2 à 1. Lily absente, Black était en liberté, mais la lutte pour le ministère allait s'annoncer difficile. Black sortit de la salle, libre, accompagné de Rémus, et Dumbledore.  
  
« Heureux Black ? » demanda Rémus, pour rompre le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés.  
  
« J'aurais pu l'être davantage », répondit le libéré, repensant à la haine qu'il n'avait pas pu contenir à la vue de Lily. « Pourquoi est elle devenue comme ça ? Notre Lily, le douce, gentille Lily »  
  
« Sirius, je ne sais pas, et je crois qu'à part elle, personne ne peut comprendre ce qui est advenu de Lily Evans »  
  
« Comment a -t- elle pu se transformer à ce point, elle, fille de moldu , d'ailleurs, pourquoi Voldemort l'a-t-il acceptée ?»  
  
« Je ne sais pas Sirius, ce n'est pas moi qui te fournirait ces réponse. La conversation que j'ai eu avec elle s'est limitée à un échange de politesse en règle, et elle a un peu déraillé sur la fin. Peut être n'a-t-elle plus toute sa raison. »  
  
« Pourtant elle semblait si prometteuse, si heureuse avec James. Et le petit Harry, sait il qui était James, sait il même que l'esprit des Potter dort en lui ? »  
  
« Rémus, Sirius ! Lily a fait des choix, il y a bien longtemps ; et si nous ne pouvons contester certaines décisions, ni même les comprendre, il faut néanmoins qu'elle assume les conséquences de ces choix, comme chacun d'entre nous le fait ; je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions la juger différemment» les interrompit Dumbledore, épuisé, plus fragile que jamais, malgré la lueur de détermination, la volonté de fer qui illuminait son regard.  
  
Rémus tenta alors une réponse, un peu vaine et naïve :  
  
« Parce qu'elle était notre amie, et que nous ne l'avons pas aider comme nous aurions du le faire. »  
  
Ce à quoi Dumbledore ne répondit rien.  
  
Lily se réveilla en sursaut, de grosses larmes glissaient sur sa peau douce et dorée, et elle vit devant elle Voldemort, face contre la fenêtre. Elle n'avait même pas reconnu Lily's present, tout à l'heure ; pourtant maintenant, le bruit sourd des vagues, les cris étouffés des mouettes lui parvenaient distinctivement aux oreilles. Elle était nue, dans le lit énorme de sa chambre, et devant la fenêtre, Voldemort, immobile, toujours. Elle revécut alors en quelques secondes, durant un laps de temps très court mais d'autant plus intense, le moment d'horreur et de dégoût profond qu'elle venait de connaître.  
  
/ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi. J'aimerais comprendre, qu'ai je fait pour mériter ça, toutes ses humiliations, tout cette haine. Qu'ai je fait pour mériter ces regards rempli de colère, de déception. Ces chuchotements, ses cris de rage. Pourquoi personne ne comprend, pourquoi ne comprend que tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai enduré, je l'ai fait pour un bébé de 1 ans, pour un enfant, par amour. Amour. Un mot terrible pour moi maintenant, suis-je excusable, pardonnable, pourrais je un jour leur expliquer même, leur révéler mes pensées les plus sombres. Je le hais, je vais le tuer. Il m'a touché, il avait promis, mais il m'a effleuré de ses doigts longs et osseux, il a caressé mon visage de ses lèvres. Je vais le tuer, et je mourrais après. Non, je ne peux pas. Je voudrais tant m'en aller, mais Harry, Harry a besoin de moi. Je crois que je m 'enfonce davantage chaque jour maintenant./  
  
« Vous êtes . » dit Lily, sortant de ses pensées et fixant Voldemort, toujours de dos.  
  
« Tu as déjà prononcé ses mêmes mots, avec le même ton agressif, Lily , la dernière fois, tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Cherche dans ta mémoire, mais évite de remonter trop loin dans tes souvenir, car dès l'instant ou le visage de James apparaîtra, ou ton c?ur sera saisi de remords atroces, d'envies de vengeance, tu te retrouveras ici, et en ma compagnie » la coupa Voldemort, reposant sa capuche sur son crâne, et disparaissant quelques instants plus tard, laissant seule Lily.  
  
Elle rentra à Poudlard le lendemain ; faisant comme si de rien était, mais se décida à assurer son autorité, et le calme, dans le collège magique. Elle discuta longuement avec Narcissa, une des rares personne à la comprendre un peu, ou du moins, respecter ce qu'elle avait subi. Question de vécu , peut être. Narcissa occupait donc à présent la charge de professeur de Métamorphose, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire ; rester isoler, à l'écart de Lucius Malefoy durant quelques temps ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique, et surtout moins douloureux.  
  
Elle croisa Harry dans la soirée, et son fils avait l'air plutôt mal en point, ou du moins, assez énervé. Ils se rendirent dans sa chambre, et le masque de directrice de Lily s'affaissa pour prendre Harry dans ses bras, lui qui avait grandi trop vite. Harry se dégagea assez violemment de son étreinte, plongé dans son mutisme, et fixa sa mère avec attention, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.  
  
« Ou étais tu ?»  
  
« Chez Voldemort. Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? »  
  
« Ca fait plusieurs fois que tu t'absentes, et que tu ne me préviens même pas. J'aurais pu t'accompagner »  
  
« Non, je ne crois pas Harry, je préfère éviter que nos rapports avec Voldemort ne deviennent trop fréquents et habituels. »  
  
« C'est pourtant mon père ? Non ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas le problème Harry, nous ne devons pas nous rapprocher de Voldemort, ce ne serait pas bien »  
  
Harry replongea dans son silence, il préférait éviter ce genre de petit accrochages avec sa mère, il perdait toujours.  
  
Il attendit quelques instants que Lily s'apprête à le faire sortir quand il dit tout bas, juste assez fort pour que sa mère l'entende :  
  
« Je préfèrerais que tu appelles mon père par son prénom, quand tu parles de lui »  
  
« Non, Harry, ton « père » n'a pas de prénom. Il n'en a plus »  
  
« Si maman, il s'appelle Tom »  
  
« Il s'appelait, et puis, arrêtons de parler de lui. Te plais tu à Poudlard, » tenta Lily.  
  
« C'est mon père, ton mari, alors pourquoi ne devrait on pas parler de lui ? »  
  
« Ce n'est rien pour nous Harry, il faut que tu comprennes cela. Il ne fait partie de ta vie que temporairement. »  
  
« Non, c'est mon père, comme toi tu es ma mère. »  
  
« Tu veux dire que nous sommes égaux, pour toi ? » demanda Lily, estomaquée par la révélation de Harry.  
  
« Oui, j'aime papa. »  
  
« Et de puis quand ? Pourquoi ? mais enfin Harry, te rend tu comptes de ce que tu es en train de raconter ? Voldemort, tu aimes Voldemort.  
  
« Tom ! » hurla Harry, « C'est mon père ! Et oui, je tiens à mon père, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne tiens pas trop à lui , ni a moi d'ailleurs ! »  
  
« Arrêtes Harry, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »  
  
« Non, je n'arrêterais plus ! Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, je veux une vraie famille, et je veux que Tom soit mon père tout le temps ! »  
  
« Et moi, je ne comptes pas ? Tu préfère c'est assassin ? ! » Lily criait maintenant, se contenant difficilement.  
  
« Si, bien sur que tu comptes, mais Tom aussi, c'est mon père, tous les enfants ont un père et une mère qui s'aime. c'est comme ça une famille ! Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec nous comme tu le fais ! »  
  
« Harry. Arrête toi maintenant si tu ne veux pas que. »  
  
« Que quoi ! Je me plaindrais à Tom ! Je t'aime maman, mais je ne te comprend pas, je ne comprend pas ce que tu attends de moi, ni de Tom ! » Harry tremblait en prononçant ces mots, et il s'était peu à peu éloigné de Lily.  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
« Non ! Tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué je continuerais ! »  
  
« Tom n'est pas ton père, et tant que je serais de ce monde, il ne le sera pas ! »  
  
« Tu mens ! C'est toi qui racontes n'importe quoi ! Tom tiens à moi, il m'apprend plein de choses, il m'aide, il est là quand j'ai besoin de lui ! »  
  
« Et moi Harry, n'ai je pas toujours été là ! »  
  
- Si, mais ce n' est pas pareil, je veux devenir comme mon père, et seul lui peut m'apprendre à lui ressembler   
  
Lily ne se retint plus, et elle gifla Harry de toute ses forces, elle criait à présent, hystérique presque :  
  
« Ce n'est pas ton père ! » Harry se caressa la joue, meurtrie, et lança avant de s'enfuir en courant :  
  
« Pourtant son sang coule en mes veines, maman ».  
  
Harry sortit en courant du bureau de sa mère, et dévala touts les couloirs qui menaient à sa salle commune, il arriva bientôt à un carrefour, et sans faire attention, percuta Draco, en pleurs. Celui ci, sans demander quoi que ce soit, l'aida à se relever, puis lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.  
  
Draco mis son bras sur l'épaule de Harry, lui fit un grand sourire amical, qu'il réservait aux rares occasions où il se dévoilait, ou il était sincère. Sans lui parler, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la salle commune, après avoir négligemment prononcé le mot de passe, et se décida à soutenir son ami.  
  
Lily resta seule. De terribles pensées l'agitaient, Harry l' avait trahie, ou plutôt, lui avait brisé le c?ur, et elle sentait que tout ce que sa vie durant elle s'été efforcée de préserver chez son fils était en passe de disparaître. Elle s'apprêta alors à faire quelque chose qui a jamais devrait l'opposer à son fils, ne laissant comme issue à leur conflit qu'un long et douloureux duel qui se poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin.  
  
Fini le chapitre 5 ! Alors, avez vous aimé le chapitre ? Vous pensez quoi de Lily, de Harry ? ? ?  
  
Bref, reviews ! ! ! Plus qu'avant SVP ! ! (j'aimerais passer les 20/25 quand même !)  
  
J'ai une annonce à faire au fait ! J'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fic en parallèle, pour ne pas trop me lasser de celle ci !  
  
Ce sera un slash harry / draco beaucoup moins dramatique et tragique (vais commencer déprimer sinon moi lol^^!) 


	8. Chapitre VI : Quand la souffrance devien...

Auteur : Benzou  
  
Titre : Lily, Harry et Tom  
  
Après une semaine d'absence, je me dépêche de vous faire parvenir ce chapitre 7. Il est plus court que les précédents, mais je suis un peu en période d'hésitations pour la suite. . ..  
  
Merci à Celine.s ; désolé si je ne t'ai pas répondu, mais j'étais débordé cette semaine, et j'ai déjà eu du mal à vous envoyer ce chapitre ce soir ! Merci également à tous mes reviewers, et tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, vous savez à quel point ça me fait plaisir.  
  
Je vous avez donc laissé sur un affrontement assez « brutal ». Voici donc la suite, le ton reste à peu près le même, mais en plus désespéré, et oui, c'est possible.  
  
D'ailleurs, dites moi quelle fic vous préférez de deux que je suis en train d'écrire, pour savoir sur laquelle travailler davantage. Parce que la je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews sur celle là, en 7 chapitre, alors qu'en 2 sur l'autre, j'en ai presque la moitié !  
  
Voilà, en vous souhaitant à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture, un peu déprimante tout de fois !  
  
Merci à David Bowie et à sa chanson « Life on Mars ? » sans laquelle ce chapitre ne serait pas le même !  
  
Chapitre 7 : Quand la souffrance devient passion.  
  
Souffrance. Haine. Meurtre.  
  
Lily avait fait son choix, elle avait toujours tout décidé seule, et encore une fois, elle ferait ce qui lui semblait juste.  
  
Le pouvoir est un don précieux, et ceux qui ne possèdent rien veulent avant tout se sentir envahi par cette étrange sensation, par ce flux interrompu de frissons, de douleurs agréables.  
  
Peu d'homme arrivent un jour à changer, véritablement. Et ceux qui y arrivaient étaient à jamais frustré, mal à l'aise, sans pour autant être déçu de la transformation. Mais quant un jour, la vie devenait insupportable, et que vos actes rattrapaient vos rêves, volaient à votre c?ur les moindres parcelle d'humanité, de sensibilité, la solution était unique, et le choix déjà effectué.  
  
Lily saisit le grimoire posé sur son bureau, un livre épais à la trame en cuir noir, ciselé d'argent. Elle le posa sur son li, et s'installa dessus elle aussi, les jambes croisées, les cheveux dénoués lui tombant jusqu'au bas du dos.  
  
Ces trois mots hantaient son esprit, et il n'arrivait pas à les en chasser, à les oublier, oublier ces syllabes dures, résonnant longuement et profondément en lui. Harry tentait de se calmer, mais il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi n'avait il pas de père, plus de mère ? Qui étaient tous ces gens qui le haïssaient, ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais croisé, dont i n'avait pas même aperçu le regard. Qui était son père, quel rôle avait-il dans sa vie, dans celle de Lily ?  
  
Il s'allongea sur son lit, fermant les yeux difficilement ; les lumières extérieures flottaient dans le noir, traversaient ses paupières et illuminaient la noirceur de ses pensées. Il sentait l'air frais, un courant d'air sûrement, qui caressait son visage, qui effleurait doucement sa peau, soulevait ses cils au rythme de sa respiration. Il entendit des bruits, des pas se dirigeant vers lui. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit sa mère, pas cette femme, pas « Lily ». Il ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond, sans tourner la tête pour voir qui venait.  
  
« Harry ? » la voix était douce, calme, et masculine. Les deux syllabes retentirent amicalement, et une nuance d'inquiétude perçait dans cette voix.  
  
« Draco ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »   
  
« Je venais voir ce que tu faisais, on s'inquiétait en bas. Pourquoi tu es déjà couché ? »  
  
« Je me suis. . . Non, ce n'est pas important. Tu peux retourner en bas, je vais m'endormir, de dois avoir de la potion sans rêve quelque part. »  
  
« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir ? Allez ! Viens s'il te plait, je vais m'ennuyer sinon ! »  
  
« Humpf. . . Draco, je n'ai vraiment pas envie ce soir, ils vont tous me demander ce qui ne va pas et puis. . . »   
  
« Si tu me le dis je te laisses tranquille, » continua Draco, un sourire complice au coin des lèvres.   
  
« C'est Lily. . . » Harry laissa une grosse larme couler sur sa joue, car s'il voulait à tout prix le cacher, il était plus qu'attaché à sa mère, et rarement il avait été aussi dur avec elle.  
  
Draco sauta sur son lit, et tendit un mouchoir à Harry, lui faisant un clin d'?il rapide. Après s'être mouché bruyamment, Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, son ami n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, n'y émis la moindre critique, et pour ça, il lui était reconnaissant.  
  
Draco regardait Harry droit dans les yeux, et il attendit quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne poursuive :  
  
« On s'est disputé, et je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, enfin, pas entièrement. »  
  
Draco état toujours silencieux, il attendit qu'Harry relève la tête et le regarde. Les cheveux du brun étaient très longs, il s'en rendait mieux compte maintenant, et ils étaient ondulées, fin et brillant. Il n'avait jamais fait attention avant, mais à ce moment, ils lui semblaient vraiment, vraiment très longs.  
  
Harry se demandait ce que Draco attendait ; celui ci le regardait les yeux pétillants, une note de surprise. Il aurait aimé savoir ce à quoi son ami pensait, savoir pourquoi un sourire timide tira légèrement ses lèvres roses pâles, pourquoi une rougeur presque imperceptible colorat à cet instant ces joues.  
  
« Harry ? » Draco s'était mentalement donné un gifle, espérant ne pas avoir été trop intriguant.  
  
« Draco ?» demanda l'interrogé, questionnant le blond du regard, ne pensant à ce moment là à rien d'autre, oubliant tout ce qui le tourmentait.  
  
« Couche toi, je monterais dans la soirée »  
  
Draco sortit de la pièce sans un autre regard, puis éteint d'un geste de baguette les lampes t bougies de la pièce, plongeant Harry dans une douce obscurité, car les rayons de la lune illuminaient les carreaux de la chambres, et la lumière faible, discrète et ambrée qui venait s'échouer sur son lit plongea Harry dans un profond sommeil, à l'abri de tout, de tout ce qui aurait pu à l'instant le préoccuper, le laissant seul, blotti contre ses draps, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui se passait. Il s'endormit avant de trouver une réponse, amis un sourire reposant donnait à son visage un air détendu et calme.  
  
Mourir. Mourir. Mourir.  
  
Lily hurlait ces mots dans sa tête, se répétait ce verbe inlassablement, parfois il en venait d'autre. Tuer. Souffrir. Venger. Il lui fallait dresser son plan, ensuite elle irait en parler. Seul elle pourrait la comprendre, et elle l'aiderait, elle en était sure.  
  
Elle repensait encore à ses doigts, à ses mains sèches, fines et osseuses qui caressaient sa peau, ses ongles, longs, qui rentraient dans sa chair, à son sang qui perlait autour des griffures. Elle revoyait son visage émacié, ses yeux implacables, qui lui volaient chaque partie de son corps, absorbaient chaque parcelle d'intimité, d'elle même qui lui restait.  
  
Elle voulait hurler, crier à chaque moment, crier encore, et hurler, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'épuise, mais elle n'avait pas le courage, elle n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche, de desserrer ses lèvres, et de petits bruits étouffés rythmées sa respiration, la douleur et l'envie, l'envie de fuir de vivre comme auparavant, et la douleur de vivre, de vivre réduite à néant, à être cette chose impure, que Voldemort souillait à chaque instant.  
  
Une larme, une gouttelette, salée, qui coule, trace sa voie sur la peau, sur la joue lisse, fine et dorée. Deux larmes, à chaque ?il, et les cils qui battent qui tentent de s'enfuir, de s'envoler. Quatre, six, dix. Les compter ne sert plus à rien, elle revit tout, maintenant, elle revoit le sang qui coule de son dos, ses bras, la marque qui brûle, le plaisir inouï et la peu r, l'angoisse d'aimer, l'envie de détester tout cela. La marque, toujours cette marque, et elle pleure silencieusement, les cils s'arrêtent, elle ferme les yeux une fois pour toute, elle revit tout encore. Lily rouvre les yeux, elle était dans son bureau, et elle ne voulait jamais, plus jamais, en bouger.  
  
Harry ouvrit les paupières, et la lumière violente du soleil l'éblouit quelques secondes. Il se secoua la tête, oui, il était dans son lit, la chambre était vide. Le lit à côté du sien était déjà fait, et une lettre était posée dessus. 


	9. Réponses

Salut tout le monde, petite page de remerciement, et quelques questions à vous poser !  
  
Celine.s : merci, merci et encore merci ! J'espère que ça va mieux ! En tout cas tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, et j'espère que cette fic continuera de te plaire jusqu'à la fin ! Tu es ma pus fidèle lectrice, et tes reviews sont toujours très gentilles, alors j'espère que les « idées » dont nous parlions il y a quelque semaines te plairont !Sinon, j'arrête lol ! Quoi qu'il en soit, remet toi vite, et bonne lecture très prochainement ! (passe le bonjour à tes amies !) Que dire de plus ? Sans tes reviews, j'aurais sûrement abandonné, alors continue ! ET puis voilà ! merci et encore merci, de toute façon, on se re- contacte par mails ! Bisous et à bientôt ! P.s : En tout cas, j'espère que les « avant-premières » t'ont remontées le moral !^^  
  
Cedric-potter : Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer !  
  
babar-inHogwards : Salut, sympa tes (nombreuses) review ! Je sais, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de le s faire disparaître, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils pourraient nous réserver d'autres surprises. ! voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant cette fic, et que tu continueras de la lire avec plaisir !  
  
Arwen yuy : merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! La suite arrive, promis !  
  
Galaad : tu fus mon tout premier reviewer, ça marque ! Ca crée des liens, tu trouves pas ?^^ On est unis pour la vie lol ! En tout cas, merci pour toutes tes reviews, mais attention ; j'en veux une par chapitre maintenant lol !^^ bonne future lecture, et à bientôt !  
  
Kyzara : Merci ! en fait si Harry trahi lily, c'est parce qu'il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il fait, il ne comprend pas que sa mère s'est sacrifiée ! c'était pour accentuer encore le fossé entre les actes de Lily et la reconnaissance des personnes autour d'elles ! Voili voilou ! merci encore !  
  
yuki-chan : J'espère que ça te plait quand même ! Lily/Voldemort assez « spécial » donc pas vraiment contre tes envies lol ! A bientôt !  
  
Saria : Merci, tout simplement ! J'espère que ça te plait maintenant !  
  
Cynore : idem que pour Saria, merci encore !  
  
Voili voilou, je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai dit merci (beaucoup en tout cas !) pour l'instant, mais vous le méritez ! Merci à tous, mes fidèles lecteurs lol !  
  
Maintenant, un chapitre :  
  
Et non ! Je ne l'ai pas encore fini, mais j'ai une excuse ; je suis débordé en ce moment, donc j'ai pas trop le temps de taper toutes mes idées ! J'espère que vous êtes pas déçu ! Promis, je vous l'envoie mercredi, et même demain, si vous me le demandez vraiment avec insistance !^^  
  
En attendant, quelques question pour les chapitres 9/10 :  
  
1/ Harry / Draco ?  
  
2/ Lily / Rémus ?  
  
3/ Dumbledore doit il affronter Voldemort ?  
  
4/ Harry doit il sombrer dans l'attrait du mal et le pouvoir ou se tourner vers sa mère ?  
  
5/ Qu'arrive-t-il à Ron et Hermione ?  
  
J'ai dé jà toutes les réponses à ces questions (pourquoi je vous les pose alors ?) mais j'aimerais savoir ce que la majorité de mes lecteurs attendent ; pour faire ce qui vous semble le mieux inspiré, ou au contraire vous surprendre.  
  
Voilà, j'ai fini cette page, je crois que tout y est !  
  
Alors à bientôt, et répondez nombreux aux questions, sinon je les fais tous mourir ! niark niark. je sais, c'est pas bien le chantage, mais bon.  
  
A bientôt tout le monde , que ce soit sur cette fic, ou sur l'autre, pour mes ( plus ) fidèles lecteurs ! ! ! ^^ 


	10. Chapitre VII : Oublier et vivre, puis ap...

Benzou : Voilà la suite ! Enfin ! Désolé pour le retard donc !  
  
Ce chapitre est court, et en fait, il complète un peu le précédent, avant de rentrer dans le gros du morceau avec les chapitres 9/10 (répondez tous au fait !) Totalement centré sur Harry ! Lily commence à en avoir marre d'être exploitée.^^  
  
J'espère que vous serez plus indulgent avec Harry après ça ! sinon, c'est que vous n'avez vraiment pas de coeur !  
  
Chapitre VII : Oublier et vivre, puis apprendre, et vivre, encore.  
  
La lettre était douce, au toucher, et le papier était beige ; pas cette teinte vieillie des lettres centenaires, mais plutôt une pâle couleur paisible, et un papier fin, si fin . . .  
  
Harry prit la lettre entre ses doigts, se frotta un peu les yeux, et la déplia, lentement, prenant bien soin de ne pas la froisser ou l'abîmer d'une quelconque manière.  
  
iHarry,  
  
j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il est temps que tu entres en pleine possession de tes moyens, et que tu acquiert la stature  
  
qu'exige ton rang. Tu me rejoindras le jour d'halloween, dans le parc de ton collège.  
  
Tu voulais à tout prix te mettre à ma disposition, il y a quelques temps ; j'espère qu'il en est toujours de même.  
  
J'ai eu quelques mots avec ta mère, ne fais pas attention à elle ; je veille sur toi, ou que je sois. Je te veux à mes  
  
côtés prochainement, et je te fais confiance quant au sort que tu réserves à cette lettre.  
  
Fais attention aux Wealsey, le temps que je m'occupe d'eux, ils pourraient te nuire d'une quelconque manière.  
  
Prend bien soin de toi, mon fils, et promets moi de rester un digne Voldemort quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
Salutations à ta mère et à Narcissa, sois là à 21h, je ne te permet aucun retard.  
  
Tom  
  
/i  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette, leva la bras futilement, et prononça tout bas quelques syllabes. La lettre prit feu, après qu'il eut longuement mémorisé son contenu. Son père allait enfin l'autoriser à agir, et il pourrait alors montrer à Poudlard et à tous ces étudiants stupides qu'il n'était pas Voldemort que de nom.  
  
Le soleil brillait toujours autant, et Harry enfila rapidement une tenue, un robe de sorcier en l'occurrence, et commença à peigner patiemment ses cheveux. Il posait le peigne, en ivoire, cadeau de son père, sur les racines de ses cheveux, et tentait calmement de les lisser, sans y arriver, comme tous les autres matins. Il reprit sa baguette, tourna le poignet au dessus de sa tête, et ses cheveux prirent une forme ondulée, sans être trop bouclés. Les rayons du soleil tapaient directement sur sa nuque, et s'échouaient sur les pointes de ses cheveux, brillants, reflétant toute la lumière froide du dehors.  
  
Harry sortit de la pièce, sans se presser plus. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé, un peu confus, mais parvenait maintenant à organiser ses idées, si ce n'est ses sentiments. Qu'allait-il faire ? D'ailleurs, que s'était-il réellement passé, comment en était-il arrivé à cette extrémité . . .  
  
Harry arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards, et il restait deux ou trois septièmes années, qui bavardaient près de la fenêtre, celle orientée vers le sud, vers le parc. La parquet brun foncé était luisant ; les elfes travaillaient bien. Harry salua les personnes présentes d'un coup de tête raide, un peu dédaigneux. Qui aurait cru qu'il était en première année ?  
  
Il ne trouva Draco ni dans la salle commune, ni dans la grande salle, encore assez agitée. Il voulut prendre un petit déjeuner minime, mais décidément, les Gryffondors étaient trop stupides. . . Harry avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à supporter les regards insistants , haineux, admiratifs ou simplement craintifs. Mais ce qu'il n'avait jamais supporté ; c'était les remarques discrètes, les messes basses hypocrites et peureuses.  
  
A la table d'en face, il voyait deux Gryffondors, pire d'entre tous, le regarder en coin. / Tiens, mais c'est Weasley, et la petite belette. . . Il est temps pour moi de satisfaire père d'une manière ou une autre. . ./  
  
Sans ouvrir la bouche, et en remuant presque imperceptiblement sa baguette, il lança un sort discret, presque invisible à la lueur du jour, et les deux Gryffondors furent soulevés dans les airs, complètement ébahis. Ils se rapprochèrent soudain, et finirent par être collés l'un à l'autre, toujours flottant à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.  
  
Aucun professeur en vue, ils commencèrent à crier, un peu « déconcertés ». Le sort faisait effet, les deux « choses » retombèrent lourdement sur leur table, renversant les plats délicieux qu'il restait encore, et secouèrent la tête, pour apercevoir les regards horrifiés de leurs camarades.  
  
Il leur fallut plusieurs longues secondes avant de comprendre, de se rendre compte de la situation : ils étaient collés l'un à l'autres, côtes contre côtes, et une douleur horrible fusait le long de leur colonne vertébrale.  
  
La souffrance était horrible, et tandis qu'il quittait la salle, les cris de douleurs désespérés résonnaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il comprenne leur signification, et à cet instant, il sentait son esprit se vider, redevenir plus calmes ; l'espace de quelques minutes. Le temps qu'une question étrange, et fort troublante, ne viennent le torturer à nouveau « qu'ai je donc fait ? »  
  
Draco marchait d'un pas léger. Il se refusait à l'admettre devant Harry, mais il adorait Poudlard. Moins que sa mère enseignait les métamorphoses, bien sur, mais il adorait tout de même ce château, ces couloirs. Ce parc aussi, et le lac superbe, calme et immuable qui brillait doucement sous l'éclat du soleil.  
  
Il s'assit sur l'herbe humide, prenant soin de ne pas salir sa - coûteuse - robe. Il avait oublié, il adorait Poudlard, mais il adorait aussi Harry. Il se rendait compte parfois que lui et Harry avaient toujours étaient ensemble ; dès leur enfance, qu'ils avaient toujours vécu identiquement. Oui, Harry était son ami, son plus proche ami ; d'ailleurs, peut être le seul véritable, le seul que son père n'ait eu besoin d'acheter. il espérait qu' il en était de même pour le brun, mais il avait l'impression qu'il éprouvait quelque chose d'autre, ou que peut être, il ressentait leur amitié différemment. Mais ce n'avait pas toujours été le cas.  
  
Harry marchait silencieusement, le couloir était long, lumineux, et le sol en pierre lisse et marbrée ne faisait qu'amplifier cette impression d'éclat, de blancheur printanière, estivale. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'automne à Poudlard. . .  
  
Qu'allait-il se passer ? Resterait il toute sa vie à attendre, à attendre que les pions se mettent en place, que le sort décide pour lui ? Les choses sont dures, la vie est dure ; tout est difficile, mais ne faut il pas s'efforcer constamment d'être là, de vivre cette vie qui nous est offerte, et de ne pas attendre, de ne pas rester volontairement immobile. Les réponses s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit d'Harry, sans qu'aucune ne réussisse à le convaincre.  
  
La parc, un des rares endroits qu'il appréciait. Peut être le seul, le moins imprégné de cette « présence » constante de Dumbledore. L'allée était sinueuse, et pourtant, les arbres étaient rares ; sauf vers la forêt interdite. La cabane du géant était visible d'ici, mais aussi le lac ; l'étendue imperturbable d'eau limpide qu'il regardait longuement, tout les jours.  
  
Il y avait Draco là-bas, et il s'approcha de lui, sans le prévenir, le soleil dans la face. Draco était presque endormi, du moins c'est ce que son attitude sous entendait. Pourtant, quand il entendit les pas d'un intrus, il se retourna vivement, le visage un peu contrarié. C'était Harry, son ami.  
  
Harry s'assit à côté de Draco, sans dire un mot, et regarda avec lui le lac. Il n'avait aucune idée, absolument aucune idée, sur ce qu'à l'instant Draco pouvait imaginer. Il était encore tôt, ils avaient le temps d'aller en cours, mais ils préféraient rester là.  
  
Les idées sont comme des étoiles filantes ; elles traversent votre esprit, et avant que vous ayez réalisé toute l'importance de ses pensées, vos yeux se tournent vers une autre étoile, plus brillante.  
  
Harry n'arrivait plus à décider ; qui était il d'ailleurs ? Une des questions qui le tourmentait sans relâche, sans le laisser seul une fois, une unique fois. Que faisait il ici, dans ce château, que faisait il sur cette terre ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui donner de réponse ?  
  
Harry avait les yeux fixes ; il regardait au loin un point invisible ; il cherchait quelqu'un , quelque chose sur quoi concentrer ses pensées, pour arrêter quelques instants de réfléchir.  
  
Il n'aurait pas du agir ainsi, avec Lily. C'était sa m ère, et il l'aimait ; m ais il lui semblait qu'elle ne le comprenait pas ; qu'elle ne percevait pas cela. D'ailleurs, qui percevait ses pensées, qui comprenait Harry, qui l'épaulait, l'aidait face à une ennemi invisible, une chose qui s'insinuer dans son esprit, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Personne. Il n 'y avait personne, sauf Tom, Tom, oui, et peut être Draco. . .  
  
Il tourna la tête vers le blond ; il n'avait jamais fait attention à son expression constamment si triste, mélancolique. Il l'aurait trouvé nostalgique s'il n'avait pas su que le jeune sorcier n'avait aucune époque de sa vie qui soit regrettable, qui le plonge dans cet état.  
  
Draco fixa et soutenu son regard, une pointe d'amusement, de complicité, donnait à ses yeux perçant une apparence mièvre, un peu enfantine. Harry sourit longuement, et baissa les yeux, quelques instants, sans se demander pourquoi. Il releva la tête, et Draco l'observait encore.  
  
Il sourit timidement, puis rougissant un peu, toujours sans savoir pourquoi, il releva une mèche blonde et soyeuse qui tombait sur le front de son ami, et Draco saisit sa main. La tirant vers lui, vers le sol, il se rapprocha de Harry, et lui murmura à l'oreille « Merci ».  
  
Harry lui renvoya son sourire, recula un peu et observa Draco. Il fallait bien qu'un jour, il arrive à ce point, à ce stade de non retour, qui les engagerait définitivement sur la voie qu'il espérait tant emprunter. Ce chemin discret caché derrière les sombres pensées, derrières les cauchemars terribles et incessants. Ils comprenaient tous les deux ce qu'ils entendaient par là : ils pensaient aux nuits longues et froides, aux rêves funestes et glauques, et à leur vie du lendemain, effroyables, ennuyeuses et désespérantes.  
  
Il rapprocha à son tour son visage de celui du blond, ferma les yeux et. . . 


End file.
